Affinity
by stephi-247
Summary: Sequel to A Little Something Between Friends Sasuke returns to Konoha after three years to find not everything is quite how he left it.... SasuNaru NaruSai
1. I Don't Love You

!-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --

_**A/N:**__ Hi guys, i'm finally back! Sorry, but you know, I needed a break to try and regather my creativity. __**Firstly**__ this is a sequel to 'A little something between friends.' If you haven't read that, I suggest you do. __**Secondly**__, sorry if Sai is OOC. In fact, sorry for everyone is. I don't think this will be as good as the last, but we will have to see. __**Lastly,**__ I have this resolution that I am going _

**Sasuke POV**

With those 5 little words, my life came crashing down around me. He had obviously met someone else. I didn't like the sound of this Sai character. I had half a mind to storm in there and beat the living fuck out of him, but for once my better judgment overtook that urge.

I turned and walked off going to the one place I knew I could get answers. Kakashi.

**Naruto POV- 2 years earlier**

I was sitting in Sasuke's tree, just as I had almost every day since he had left. I traced my fingers slowly over the carving in the wood. _Sasuke and Naruto 4ever. _I still remember the day he wrote it. I can still see the smile on his face.

**FLASHBACK**

"I love you Naruto." He said as he kissed my head.

"I love you too," I told him. "Promise you will never stop loving me." I said as I nuzzled my face into his chest.

He looked down at me and smiled. "I promise, but you should know, I couldn't even if I tried."

**END FLASHBACK **

**FLASHBACK**

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, looking down at me.

"Do you really love me?"

"More than anything on this earth, why the sudden insecurity?"

"No reason, just promise you will never leave me."

"I promise." He said finally.

**END FLASHBACK**

I was snapped from my thoughts when Sai sat next to me. "Something wrong Naruto?" he asked.

Without looking at him I continued to trace our names. "He promised me" I whispered so quietly I was surprised when he answered me.

"Promised you what?" he asked.

"He promised that he would always love me, that he would never leave me." Tears started to leak from the corners of my eyes. I was shocked when Sai pulled my head to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. "Its ok Naruto, i'm here."

I breathed in deeply. Everything about this was so similar. The strong protective grip, the way his breath felt on my skin, hell, he even looked like Sasuke.

At that moment I was just as calm as I had been all the times I lay like this in Sasuke's arms. There was some element of confusion about me but. Not moving from my position I started to fiddle with the bottom of his shirt. "Why are you doing this Sai?"

"Cause I care about you." He said simply before continuing. "Apparently a lot more than that bastard-"

"Don't call my bastard that!" I said pushing away from him. He cocked an eyebrow and I blushed when I realised how ridiculous and hypocritical that more than likely sounded. "I'm the only one who can call him that."

"Okay Naruto, i'm sorry." He pulled me back to him and I didn't object. He started to gently run his fingers through my hair and continued, with his tone slightly softer than before. "You need to move on, try being with someone else for a little while or something?" he suggested.

I snorted. "Oh yeah? Like who?" I asked pulling myself off him and locking my eyes with his.

"Like me." And with those words, he kissed me.

**Sasuke POV**

I slammed on Kakashi's door loudly and violently. I didn't care how late it was, I had questions and he was going to answer them for me. Now.

When he hadn't answered in two minutes I grew more impatient. "Kakashi! I don't give a shit what you're doing, if you don't get the FUCK out here-" I broke off when a startled Kakashi threw the door wide open with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Sasuke?"

"Took your bloody time." I stormed past him and once I entered the room I screamed "Who the FUCK is Sai and why the HELL is Naruto telling him that he loves him?"

Kakashi winced. "I see that you went to see Naruto." I could tell that he was bursting with questions to ask me but apparently decided I was in no state of mind to tell anyone anything at the moment.

"I got to the door, heard them yelling about piggybacks or something insignificant before exchanging the phrase 'I love you'" The true impact of the words chose then to hit me. 'I love you.' The words were echoing in my head and I couldn't shake them away. This wasn't some stupid little fling, there was real meaning in that. Had Naruto really moved on? Was he actually over me?

All of a sudden I forgot how to breathe. I fell to the floor silent tears running down my face as I choked on the air that wasn't getting to my lungs. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself, completely disregarding the look of pure shock spread across Kakashi's face. I bit my lip to try and stop myself from crying but it didn't work and a sob escaped my lips. "He really doesn't love me anymore..."

**Sai POV**

It had taken me half an hour to actually get into the bathroom. The first challenge had been getting Naruto off me, and then it had been convincing him that he shouldn't accompany me. When I finally stepped into the shower I heard a knock on the door. I turned on the water, knowing that it was more than likely for Naruto anyway. I never got that close to anyone here and those people I had, Naruto was closer to and could amuse until I got out. I didn't even regard his yell, he was naturally loud and him screaming was nothing new to me.

**Naruto POV**

My fingers were still wrapped around the handle and I couldn't move as I looked out at the face I had spent the last three years of my life thinking about. I felt myself start to shake and tears well up in my eyes. I shook my head violently from side to side, closing my eyes tightly. "No, this isn't happening. You aren't here." I told myself firmly. This couldn't be happening. Sasuke can not have just turned up at my door.

"I am here idiot." I couldn't help but let a small whimper get out as his familiar deep voice rang out. I kept my eyes firmly closed. I didn't want to look at him. He wasn't there, I was hallucinating or something. Sasuke fucking Uchiha was not standing in my door. He wasn't, he couldn't be.

"No, no you aren't. You aren't here, my brain is fucking with me." Even as I spoke the words I knew they weren't true. I knew he was there, but somehow I couldn't get myself to face that fact. Three years of nothing and suddenly he just turned up? I would have been more than happy to just stand there and eventually convince myself that It was just an illusion and that this wasn't real, but Sasuke chose to bring his hand out and run his fingers gently down my cheek. I tore myself away from his touch. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME SASUKE!" I screamed.

He drew his fingers back and looked at me through his hair with a hard blazing look in his obsidian eyes. "Finally realised this is real huh?"

"Don't you dare mock me." I whispered dangerously low. "You left me Sasuke, you fucking left me. You have no fucking right to come here and treat me like an idiot after what you did." His eyes widened slightly, but other than that showed no reaction to what I said. I could have been talking about the weather for all the feeling he showed toward what I said, but I could tell there was more to what he was feeling than he was letting on, but he was always the master at hiding his emotions.

"I didn't want to leave you Naruto." He said slowly, as though every word he picked mattered. I snorted.

"If you didn't want to leave me than you wouldn't have. Why are you back now? What's so important that suddenly you return?"

He continued to look at me, with that same determined look in his eyes. He bit his lip slightly and for the first time I could honestly say I knew exactly how he was feeling. I could tell that he was scared, that he didn't know what he was going to do and somehow I figured he knew about Sai too. As I kept my eyes on him, I watched as he closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them his face returned to the same emotionless mask that had so commonly adorned his face.

"I had too Naruto. You just don't understand. I came back because I realised that killing Itachi wasn't going to do anything. It wasn't going to change the fact that they all died, that I couldn't bring them back." His voice cracked slightly and a mixture of sadness and something that looked a lot like fear filled his eyes. "And if you want to know what's so important, its you. I finally realised that you mattered more to me than anything in this universe. More than myself, more than power and definitely more than that fucking brother of mine."

I brought me hands to my face for a moment to compose myself and when I looked back to Sasuke, I had managed to wash away the sympathy I was feeling for him. "Fuck Sasuke, I don't need this." I said.

He brought his hand to my cheek again and almost melted under his touch. "Don't say that." He whispered and I tore myself away from him again.

"I have tried so hard to rebuild the life that you shattered by leaving. I'm finally started to move on. I have a new boyfriend, i'm training to be a Jounin, i'm actually starting to be happy again. Please don't take that away from me." I pleaded.

"But I love-"

"Don't you dare say that!" I cut him off. "If you loved me you wouldn't have left."

"Naruto, please, I need you." He begged and I had to use all my self-restraint not to take him in my arms. Sasuke Uchiha doesn't beg, and here he was, standing in my door, pleading with me to take him back. I threw those thoughts out the window and stepped back from him.

"And I needed you for the three fucking years you ran off to Orochimaru determined to kill that stupid brother of yours." I saw him wince and a tear slide down his cheek but I didn't stop. This was something I had needed to tell him since he left. "There wasn't a day I didn't miss you." I felt the strength in my voice waver and I composed myself before continuing. "I have a new life now and if you thought you could come back and just pick up where we left off than you were really fucking mistaken." I said as I slammed the door in his face


	2. Here Without You

!-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --

_**A/N:**__ hey again, I just came back from seeing hairspray, pretty crappy movie, don't see it. _

**Naruto POV**

As I walked to training hand in hand with Sai, to say I was nervous was the understatement of the fucking century. He squeezed my hand as a comfort, but it didn't work in the slightest. I was scared. I didn't want to admit to myself that after all these years I still might love him. I barely slept last night, and I didn't the night before. I have spent every waking moment since my last encounter with Sasuke trying to convince myself that there is nothing left between us. Somehow I don't think its working.

"Why did Tsunade have to get him to train with us?" I whined. I didn't think I could handle training with him. Hell, I didn't think I could handle seeing him again just yet. He came back two days ago and I hadn't spoken to him since he came to my door in the middle of the night and confessed his love to me after leaving three years ago. I hadn't seen him since because he had spent all of yesterday with Tsunade interrogating him. She didn't know what she was going to do about him, but she decided that for now he was going to train with us so Kakashi could see how much he had improved. We arrived and Sai let go of my hand when Sakura came running up. She threw herself on my and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Are you ok?" she whispered into my ear and held me tighter when she felt me lightly shake my head. I held on to her for dear life as Sai gently stroked my hair. I put her down and pushed Sai's hand away from me.

"Why did he have to come back?" I asked.

"I was told he informed you _exactly _why he returned." Kakashi said as he appeared at the group, for once, on time.

I winced at his words as Sakura and Sai both turned to glare at me I hadn't told either of them Sasuke was still in love with me. I didn't want to talk about it when I already spent every moment thinking about it. I looked down at my feet to try and avoid the accusing stares I was receiving. Neither said anything, figuring right now it was a topic best not to pursue and Kakashi simply pulled out Icha Icha paradise and started reading. After half an hour, Sasuke still hadn't turned up and I felt like I was going to be sick. The suspense was killing me. My impatience ended up getting the better of me and I hollered "Where the FUCK is he?" I bit my lip as the three turned to look at me.

"Good question, Sakura, go to Sasuke's place and bring him here would you? I'm going home for a little while, i'll be back soon ok?" He disappeared and Sakura started to walk off nervously twiddling her hair at the thought of the impending doom of going to Sasuke's.

"Why did he leave?" Sai asked, staring at the spot Kakashi had occupied only moments ago.

I snorted. "Iruka has the day off."

**Sasuke POV**

I tried to hold back the tears when I realised, once again, I was here, knife in one hand, blood forming a small pool in the other. I bit my lip as I dropped the blade and proceeded to slam my fist into the wall. "Fuck Sasuke, stop being so weak." I told myself. I ignored the persistent knocking on my door, figuring whoever it was would leave eventually. It seemed however, my thoughts had been in vain as moments later I heard my door slam open. As heavy footsteps started to storm though my house, I hoped that if I curled up small in the corner of the kitchen that I was standing in, they might not see me. Just as I began to sink to the ground, Sakura came in and pulled me to my feet. She calmed herself before she started healing my wrist. I tried half-heartedly to pull away, but she wouldn't let me.

It was then I realised she still hadn't looked at me. She finished fixing the cuts and her eyes remained transfixed on the now healed patch of skin. I hadn't seen Sakura since my return. I hadn't spoken to her in three years. Just as I opened my mouth to say something she slapped me. My face snapped to the side away from her. I saw it coming but I didn't do anything to stop it. I knew I deserved it really. She was breathing heavily and as I turned back around she still hadn't looked at my face. I grabbed her chin and moved her head so her eyes met mine. When they did there was an unfamiliar anger in them and I dropped my hand. "Do you have any idea what you did to Naruto when you left?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

I turned away from her again when I felt myself cower under her accusing glare. "I didn't do it because I wanted to hurt him Sakura." I whispered immediately regretting it when I realised I could practically feel her frustration.

"I didn't ask for some shitty no good excuse Sasuke, I asked you if you knew what you did to him. He completely snapped the day you left. No one saw it but me. They knew he was upset but they thought he went on living, but he was damn lucky he did. I was the only one that he came to Sasuke. Almost every day I would find him crying and have to comfort him. Almost every morning when I went to pick him up for training, I could tell he hadn't slept the night before cause he had spent the whole time thinking about you. You didn't just break him Sasuke, you _shattered_ him. I hope your realise that."

She roughly brushed a tear from my cheek and glare at me with a mixture of fury and sympathy. As my breathing became uneven and a slow line of tears began streaming down my face, her soft side got the better of her and her angry exterior broke down and she hugged me to her chest. "Shhhh, Sasuke, don't cy." I stopped almost immediately when I realised I had started crying and nodded before smiling weakly at her. "You've gotten really pretty over the years." She blushed and flicked a strand of hair off her face. "You don't look too bad yourself." I laughed slightly and hugged her gently. She seemed slightly taken-aback at first but then returned it whole-heartedly.

I smiled at her as I pulled away. "I like you a lot better when you act like this. I always like the sisterly side of you, I just never saw her as much."

She smirked at me. "Yeah well, I hardly think Lee would like to see me swooning over you would he?"

"Finally gave into his advances huh?" She nodded and grabbed my hand. "Now come on, we have to get to training." I tensed and stopped in my tracks. "Sasuke, come on. It's ok, Kakashi wouldn't be cruel enough to pair you with Naruto or anything and anyway, if you come, you can check out Sai." My head snapped up and her smirk returned in full force because she knew she had touched a nerve.

I nodded determinedly. "Let's go."

**Naruto POV**

Kakashi returned only moments after Sakura and Sasuke. None of us had said anything. Sakura and I stood awkwardly as Sasuke tried to make out he hadn't noticed the death glares Sai was sending him. He was quite flustered and only made us train for about an hour before saying we could go because he had 'business' to attend to. I smirked slightly, realising he meant Iruka, and stopped when I realised Sasuke was doing the same thing. We stood in silence for a moment, before Sakura left with Sasuke in tow and Sai and I began to walk to the park we often sat in.

**Sasuke POV**

"I don't like him, he is a bastard." I muttered, folding my arms.

Sakura grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to a halt before looking at me seriously for a moment. "If I entrust you with some information, promise me you will use it wisely and not get caught?" Slightly confused, I nodded to the affirmative and she sighed before continuing. "Ok, well, after training every day they go to sit on the park bench under the cherry blossom trees ok? Now, if you must follow them, which, knowing you, you will, promise me that you WONT under ANY circumstances get caught by either one of them."

After quickly assuring her that nothing bad would happen I then proceed to make my way to the park I knew they were in. I hopped up into a tree where I had a clear view of the pair of them. They were sitting with their fingers entwined and Naruto's head on Sai's shoulder. They sat in silence and just as I was starting to lose patience with the pair, Sai stood up. "Naruto, lets go home, but i'll meet you there ok, there's something I have to do first." Naruto pouted, but agreed when Sai promised to take him out for ramen later.

He stood still for a moment and I was starting to get curious as to what exactly he was doing when he sighed. "I would have thought you would come out by now Sasuke, you're just lucky Naruto didn't realise you were there."

Startled, I almost fell from the tree, but caught my balance and jumped down gracefully. He turned to face me and we just stared at one and other for a moment, each one sizing the other up. Finally Sai broke the silence. "You should give up on him Uchiha, he has forgotten about you."

I smirked. "Oh, quite the contrary." He frowned at me and I smirked even more if possible. "When I first spoke to him upon my return, he told me there wasn't a day he didn't miss me."

He glared at me. "I don't care Sasuke," he spat. "Naruto is mine now and there is nothing you can do to change that. Try anything."

"Anything huh? Well, all is fair in love and war Sai, I think I might do just that." I replied smugly. "I guarantee you that Naruto will be mine in the end."

His anger intensifying by the second he stormed toward me. "How long were you and Naruto together?" he asked. I glared at him and he smirked. "Thought so, Naruto and I have our 2 year anniversary in twelve days Sasuke." I frowned for two reasons. One, because I was attempting to work out the date on which they got together and two because I wanted to hide my shock that they had been together something like twenty times the time frame we had.

A look of distaste covered my face as I raised an eyebrow at Sai. "You guys got together on Halloween?"

"Why yes Sasuke, caught on have we?" The glares I were sending him only seemed to egg him on and he continued. "Oh yes, we had our first date that night at your famous Halloween festival. Naruto makes the sexiest little vampire I have ever seen." He leaned into my neck and breathed onto my skin. "I was more than willing to let him sink his teeth into me."

I pushed away from him in discomfort. Sensing this, he moved forward again. We were of equal heights so we saw exactly eye to eye. An inch from my face he paused. "Love is just a game Sasuke, let's play."

With those parting words, he spun around and began leaving in the direction Naruto had gone.

I glared at the retreating figure before turning around and walking on my way. "Oh we will play Sai." I muttered to myself. "And I will not lose to you."


	3. I Don't Know You Anymore

!-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --

_**A/N:**__ hey again, I just came back from seeing hairspray, pretty crappy movie, don't see it. _

**Naruto POV**

As I walked to training hand in hand with Sai, to say I was nervous was the understatement of the fucking century. He squeezed my hand as a comfort, but it didn't work in the slightest. I was scared. I didn't want to admit to myself that after all these years I still might love him. I barely slept last night, and I didn't the night before. I have spent every waking moment since my last encounter with Sasuke trying to convince myself that there is nothing left between us. Somehow I don't think its working.

"Why did Tsunade have to get him to train with us?" I whined. I didn't think I could handle training with him. Hell, I didn't think I could handle seeing him again just yet. He came back two days ago and I hadn't spoken to him since he came to my door in the middle of the night and confessed his love to me after leaving three years ago. I hadn't seen him since because he had spent all of yesterday with Tsunade interrogating him. She didn't know what she was going to do about him, but she decided that for now he was going to train with us so Kakashi could see how much he had improved. We arrived and Sai let go of my hand when Sakura came running up. She threw herself on my and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Are you ok?" she whispered into my ear and held me tighter when she felt me lightly shake my head. I held on to her for dear life as Sai gently stroked my hair. I put her down and pushed Sai's hand away from me.

"Why did he have to come back?" I asked.

"I was told he informed you _exactly _why he returned." Kakashi said as he appeared at the group, for once, on time.

I winced at his words as Sakura and Sai both turned to glare at me I hadn't told either of them Sasuke was still in love with me. I didn't want to talk about it when I already spent every moment thinking about it. I looked down at my feet to try and avoid the accusing stares I was receiving. Neither said anything, figuring right now it was a topic best not to pursue and Kakashi simply pulled out Icha Icha paradise and started reading. After half an hour, Sasuke still hadn't turned up and I felt like I was going to be sick. The suspense was killing me. My impatience ended up getting the better of me and I hollered "Where the FUCK is he?" I bit my lip as the three turned to look at me.

"Good question, Sakura, go to Sasuke's place and bring him here would you? I'm going home for a little while, i'll be back soon ok?" He disappeared and Sakura started to walk off nervously twiddling her hair at the thought of the impending doom of going to Sasuke's.

"Why did he leave?" Sai asked, staring at the spot Kakashi had occupied only moments ago.

I snorted. "Iruka has the day off."

**Sasuke POV**

I tried to hold back the tears when I realised, once again, I was here, knife in one hand, blood forming a small pool in the other. I bit my lip as I dropped the blade and proceeded to slam my fist into the wall. "Fuck Sasuke, stop being so weak." I told myself. I ignored the persistent knocking on my door, figuring whoever it was would leave eventually. It seemed however, my thoughts had been in vain as moments later I heard my door slam open. As heavy footsteps started to storm though my house, I hoped that if I curled up small in the corner of the kitchen that I was standing in, they might not see me. Just as I began to sink to the ground, Sakura came in and pulled me to my feet. She calmed herself before she started healing my wrist. I tried half-heartedly to pull away, but she wouldn't let me.

It was then I realised she still hadn't looked at me. She finished fixing the cuts and her eyes remained transfixed on the now healed patch of skin. I hadn't seen Sakura since my return. I hadn't spoken to her in three years. Just as I opened my mouth to say something she slapped me. My face snapped to the side away from her. I saw it coming but I didn't do anything to stop it. I knew I deserved it really. She was breathing heavily and as I turned back around she still hadn't looked at my face. I grabbed her chin and moved her head so her eyes met mine. When they did there was an unfamiliar anger in them and I dropped my hand. "Do you have any idea what you did to Naruto when you left?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

I turned away from her again when I felt myself cower under her accusing glare. "I didn't do it because I wanted to hurt him Sakura." I whispered immediately regretting it when I realised I could practically feel her frustration.

"I didn't ask for some shitty no good excuse Sasuke, I asked you if you knew what you did to him. He completely snapped the day you left. No one saw it but me. They knew he was upset but they thought he went on living, but he was damn lucky he did. I was the only one that he came to Sasuke. Almost every day I would find him crying and have to comfort him. Almost every morning when I went to pick him up for training, I could tell he hadn't slept the night before cause he had spent the whole time thinking about you. You didn't just break him Sasuke, you _shattered_ him. I hope your realise that."

She roughly brushed a tear from my cheek and glare at me with a mixture of fury and sympathy. As my breathing became uneven and a slow line of tears began streaming down my face, her soft side got the better of her and her angry exterior broke down and she hugged me to her chest. "Shhhh, Sasuke, don't cy." I stopped almost immediately when I realised I had started crying and nodded before smiling weakly at her. "You've gotten really pretty over the years." She blushed and flicked a strand of hair off her face. "You don't look too bad yourself." I laughed slightly and hugged her gently. She seemed slightly taken-aback at first but then returned it whole-heartedly.

I smiled at her as I pulled away. "I like you a lot better when you act like this. I always like the sisterly side of you, I just never saw her as much."

She smirked at me. "Yeah well, I hardly think Lee would like to see me swooning over you would he?"

"Finally gave into his advances huh?" She nodded and grabbed my hand. "Now come on, we have to get to training." I tensed and stopped in my tracks. "Sasuke, come on. It's ok, Kakashi wouldn't be cruel enough to pair you with Naruto or anything and anyway, if you come, you can check out Sai." My head snapped up and her smirk returned in full force because she knew she had touched a nerve.

I nodded determinedly. "Let's go."

**Naruto POV**

Kakashi returned only moments after Sakura and Sasuke. None of us had said anything. Sakura and I stood awkwardly as Sasuke tried to make out he hadn't noticed the death glares Sai was sending him. He was quite flustered and only made us train for about an hour before saying we could go because he had 'business' to attend to. I smirked slightly, realising he meant Iruka, and stopped when I realised Sasuke was doing the same thing. We stood in silence for a moment, before Sakura left with Sasuke in tow and Sai and I began to walk to the park we often sat in.

**Sasuke POV**

"I don't like him, he is a bastard." I muttered, folding my arms.

Sakura grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to a halt before looking at me seriously for a moment. "If I entrust you with some information, promise me you will use it wisely and not get caught?" Slightly confused, I nodded to the affirmative and she sighed before continuing. "Ok, well, after training every day they go to sit on the park bench under the cherry blossom trees ok? Now, if you must follow them, which, knowing you, you will, promise me that you WONT under ANY circumstances get caught by either one of them."

After quickly assuring her that nothing bad would happen I then proceed to make my way to the park I knew they were in. I hopped up into a tree where I had a clear view of the pair of them. They were sitting with their fingers entwined and Naruto's head on Sai's shoulder. They sat in silence and just as I was starting to lose patience with the pair, Sai stood up. "Naruto, lets go home, but i'll meet you there ok, there's something I have to do first." Naruto pouted, but agreed when Sai promised to take him out for ramen later.

He stood still for a moment and I was starting to get curious as to what exactly he was doing when he sighed. "I would have thought you would come out by now Sasuke, you're just lucky Naruto didn't realise you were there."

Startled, I almost fell from the tree, but caught my balance and jumped down gracefully. He turned to face me and we just stared at one and other for a moment, each one sizing the other up. Finally Sai broke the silence. "You should give up on him Uchiha, he has forgotten about you."

I smirked. "Oh, quite the contrary." He frowned at me and I smirked even more if possible. "When I first spoke to him upon my return, he told me there wasn't a day he didn't miss me."

He glared at me. "I don't care Sasuke," he spat. "Naruto is mine now and there is nothing you can do to change that. Try anything."

"Anything huh? Well, all is fair in love and war Sai, I think I might do just that." I replied smugly. "I guarantee you that Naruto will be mine in the end."

His anger intensifying by the second he stormed toward me. "How long were you and Naruto together?" he asked. I glared at him and he smirked. "Thought so, Naruto and I have our 2 year anniversary in twelve days Sasuke." I frowned for two reasons. One, because I was attempting to work out the date on which they got together and two because I wanted to hide my shock that they had been together something like twenty times the time frame we had.

A look of distaste covered my face as I raised an eyebrow at Sai. "You guys got together on Halloween?"

"Why yes Sasuke, caught on have we?" The glares I were sending him only seemed to egg him on and he continued. "Oh yes, we had our first date that night at your famous Halloween festival. Naruto makes the sexiest little vampire I have ever seen." He leaned into my neck and breathed onto my skin. "I was more than willing to let him sink his teeth into me."

I pushed away from him in discomfort. Sensing this, he moved forward again. We were of equal heights so we saw exactly eye to eye. An inch from my face he paused. "Love is just a game Sasuke, let's play."

With those parting words, he spun around and began leaving in the direction Naruto had gone.

I glared at the retreating figure before turning around and walking on my way. "Oh we will play Sai." I muttered to myself. "And I will not lose to you."


	4. Lie To Me

**A/N:..** I am still suffering my previously mentioned writers block. –Sweat drop- I know what happens chapter AFTER this one…. But I didn't know exactly what to write here, so I was forced to put in this angsty little filler…. Sorry in advance, I really don't like this chapter, but I kinda had to put it in.

Oh yeah, cause I haven't put a disclaimer in: I don't own Naruto, unfortunately never will.

**Song:** Lie to me – 12 Stones

**Naruto POV**

I picked up another stone and lazily skipped it though the water. Where was everyone? I knew Sai had fucked off somewhere with his little ANBU buddies and Kakashi was ALWAYS late, but where were Sasuke and Sakura?

As if on cue I turned my head when I heard Sakura yelling. She was waving her hands about wildly whilst Sasuke was watching the ground, seemingly trying to ignore the ranting girl beside him.

"Honest to GOD Sasuke! I thought we were past this, so you can imagine the shock I get when I come by to pick you up for training and I find you like that." She scolded.

"Just drop it." Sasuke muttered more apathetically than normal as they stopped and stood facing my. "Hi Naruto."

I frowned at the pair of them. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned for what Sakura would be lecturing him on. She opened her mouth whilst her expression remained angry and went to speak when Sasuke nudged her. "Its nothing Naruto, just drop it ok."

I folded my arms and glared at him threateningly. "Don't you dare lie to me Sasuke."

"I'm ok Naruto, just please."

"STOP LYING TO ME!" I hollered causing both to look at me in shock. "I'm worried about you, please Sasuke, what is wrong?"

He clutched at his head and then I noticed just how pale he was. Wait, pale? But he wouldn't be THAT stupid would he? "Look I don't feel well and i'm really dizzy, so i'm going home ok?"

Sakura looked him over carefully and then glared at him. "Ok, you need to rest, but do anything stupid, and I mean ANYTHING and you will be out cold for 3 weeks." She told him sternly. He nodded grimly and turned on his heel and left. Sakura shook her head at the departing figure. "Idiot."

"Sakura, i'm worried about him, will you please tell me what's wrong with him?" I pleaded.

She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "I'm not sure if i'm the right person to tell you about this Naruto."

I glared at her and she winced. "Sakura, just tell me." I demanded.

She looked away from me. "Ok Naruto, I will tell you but you have to promise me that you don't freak out or-"

I sighed. "He has been cutting himself again hasn't he?"

Her head snapped up and she looked at me obviously shocked. "You…. You know?

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Well, he was doing it before I left, I caught him like that when he had broken up. I didn't want to think he had started again, but it seemed to fit."

Sakura nodded sadly. "I saw him like that when he first returned, not to guilt trip or anything, but shortly after talking to you." I winced but gestured for her to continue. "Then I went by his house to pick him up for training and he didn't answer the door, so I figured he might not be up yet." She bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes. When she continued talking her voice was cracked and shaking. "I… I j-j-just I didn't know what to do. He- He was just sitting in…in the kitchen and." She burst into tears and I went over and wrapped my arms around her.

"Shhhh… its ok Sakura." I knew exactly what it was like to find Sasuke like that and couldn't help but feel sorry for her, but my thoughts weren't on her. I couldn't believe Sasuke was hurting himself like that… because of me. I squeezed her tightly once more before pushing her away from me and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Sakura, i'm going to go talk to him ok? I need you to wait here and tell Kakashi that neither of us will be coming to training ok?" She nodded at me and I turned to walk in the direction of Sasuke's house.

"Naruto?" I turned around when I heard Sakura's voice. "Please help him. I don't want him to keep hurting himself like this."

"Its going to be ok Sakura, I promise." I smiled at her. And though I knew the smile didn't quite reach my eyes she seemed convinced and noticeably calmed. Now, to go see Sasuke, the hardest part.

**Sasuke POV**

I collapsed onto my lounge ad covered my face with my hands. "Bloody hell Sakura." I muttered to myself. "When someone locks their door it is not a cue for you to come in."

When I heard someone else knocking at my door, I was more than reluctant to answer it, knowing it was probably her again. When I heard Naruto's voice softly calling at me through the door, I scrambled to my feet, ignoring the protests my body gave me. I dragged myself to the door and pulled it open. I screwed my face up in pain and leaned heavily against the doorf rame. "Can I do anything for you Naruto?"

"Well for starters you can go sit down, I don't want you to bloody pass out on my again." He said pushing me to the living room. Wait, again? When had I passed out on him…? Sudden realisation hit my as he lowered me onto the couch and I felt the overwhelming desire to hit Sakura. "Then." Naruto continued pulling me from my thoughts. "You can tell me why the fuck you are still doing this."

I folded my arms. "It wasn't her place to tell you." I complained.

He glared at me. "She didn't, I guessed."

I sighed in defeat. "Look Naruto, I'm not Mr. 'go around telling everyone how I feel' ok?"

He growled at me. "Sasuke…."

"Naruto please, just listen to me ok?" I looked at him, expecting an interruption, but it didn't come. "Look, it's just…. I don't know exactly what came over me… it's just hard to handle sometimes, and this is how I cope." I shrugged my shoulders. "You don't really understand what its like to come back to a place you called your home for what, 15 years, and have everything different. Everyone has changed, its just…. Not what I remember and its… not easy to get used to."

Of anything I was expecting the last thing I would have guessed would happen would be for him to wrap his arms around me and hold my head to his chest. "Its ok Sasuke, i'm here." He stroked my hair slowly as i'm sure he felt my tears stain his shirt. "Just promise me that you will come to me next time instead of doing anything like that, I may not have completely forgiven you yet, but you are still my friend and I care about you and I don't want to see you hurting yourself like this, it kills me Sasuke." He wrapped his arms around me tighter and we sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry." I muttered into his shirt.

"Its ok, just… don't lie to me and tell me everything is ok when we both know its not." I nodded meekly and much to my dismay he pushed me off him. He stood and grabbed my hand, bringing me up with him. "Now, I want you to rest, you need to recover ok?" I stumbled slightly as I stepped forward but Naruto slid his arm around my waist and pulled me up. "Easy pretty boy, I don't want you to hurt yourself." He laughed a bit and I smiled.

He basically carried me to my room and lay me down on my bed. He pulled the covers over me and adjusted the pillow under my head. I could feel my eyelids drooping but I forced them open for a moment longer. "Thank you Naruto." I mumbled before I drifted into sleep.

**Naruto POV**

I smiled down at the sleeping boy in front of me and gently brushed a piece of hair off his forehead before pressing my lips to his skin. "You're welcome Sasuke." I pulled back and sat in silence for a while watching him sleep. He looked so innocent and peaceful as he lay there that I couldn't take my eyes off him. Eventually I tore my eyes from him and rose to my feet. I walked out silently and locked the front door behind me.

I walked down the street until I reached Sakura's house. I knocked lightly on the door and was hardly shocked when she tore it open near immediately. "Is he ok? He wasn't doing anything stupid was he? You took so long, I was really worried, what kept you? I mean-"

"SAKURA, calm down!" I yelled. "And please, take a breath." She took a breath slowly and I smiled. "That's better, and to answer, yes, no and nothing." I smiled wider at the look of confusion on her face. "Yes he is ok, no he wasn't doing anything stupid and nothing kept me, I just lost track of time and wanted to watch him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid when I left."

She sighed in relief and stood to the side and motioned me in. I walked straight to her room, saying a polite hello to her mother as I passed the kitchen. I collapsed straight onto her bed and picked up her manga. "Oh, Loveless? Ino was telling me the new one was out."

'Oh yeah, it's really good, you can borrow it, i'm sure she wouldn't mind. It's really awesome- Wait." She shook her head violently. "You can read it for yourself, how is Sasuke?"

"I told you he is fine. I talked to him and I think I managed to cheer him up a bit, and then I put him to bed and let him get some rest."

"Well that's ok then." She said, nodding slightly.

I smiled at her. "You didn't honestly think id leave him there if I thought he was any danger to himself did you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just worried about him, that's all."

I hugged her and then returned my attention to Loveless. "Yeah yeah, I am too."

She frowned at me. "If you are going to read that then go home. I should be training with Tsunade anyway." She said and grabbed a jacket. "Come on." I stood up and followed her. When she closed the front door behind us she grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face her, before enveloping me in a rib crushing hug. "Thank you for this Naruto, you were the only one that was ever able to really get through to him." I ignored the stab of guilt and instead concentrated on getting Oxygen to my lungs. When she realised how close to passing out I was, she released me and began apologising profusely. "Oh and I almost forgot!" she exclaimed. I frowned at her and she smiled happily. "Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Akira are coming for the Halloween festival next week!"

I grinned. "Great, none of them have seen Sasuke yet… actually most people haven't, considering the anti-social bastard we are talking about."

She laughed and then turned in the direction of the Hokage's office. "Yeah well, we should organise a get together for all of us." I nodded silently wondering how Sai and Sasuke would handle being together in what should be a friendly environment for so long. Shaking the thought from my head and deciding I could worry about that later, I turned to walk home looking forward to sitting down and reading the newly borrowed manga I was holding.

**Sai POV**

I sat on the lounge tapping my fingers on the arm rest impatiently. Where was he? Training should be over now which meant he should be home by now.

An opening door interrupted me from my thoughts as a singing Naruto skipped into the room. His singing and skipping stopped abruptly when he saw me on the lounge. "You are back early." He said.

"I never specified when I would be returning." I said and noting how uncomfortable he was. "Where were you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, something I had picked up to be a nervous habit of his. "I was at Sakura's…" I raised my eyebrow encouraging him to continue before he looked away. "And I was with Sasuke….But you don't understand Sai! I had to, because he was hurting himself and I mean! He is my friend, I couldn't just leave him like that!"

I sighed. I didn't like how quickly his relationship with the Uchiha had reformed, but I kinda didn't have a choice but to accept it and hope that my own relationship with Naruto was strong enough to get past anything he could throw at us. "I know, I just… can't help but be a little jealous is all." I smiled and he winced. "What's wrong?"

"Ummmmm… does that mean you are going to object me checking back in on him later?"

My jaw went to drop but I stopped it just in time and instead grimaced slightly. "No, he is your friend and you are going to care for him and spend time with him, I just have to get used to it and act as though it's the same as you visiting Lee or Kiba or Sakura or someone."

He smiled at me and hugged me. "Thanks for understanding Sai." He collapsed on the couch next to me and opened a copy of loveless. I frowned in distaste. "Why are you always reading such a… girly manga?"

"It's not girly!" he said indignantly. "You have never read it, you wouldn't know."

I rolled my eyes and stood to walk to the bathroom. "I'm going to have a shower." I frowned when he shooed me away, keeping his attention on the manga in front of him. It was unlike Naruto to just let me go and have a shower without the perverted side of him asking to join me. "What are you doing to him Uchiha?" I muttered as I closed the door behind me.

**Naruto POV**

I stared at the door Sai had just disappeared behind in confusion. What was he muttering about Sasuke for? I shook my head and looked at my watch. It had been a good few hours since Sasuke had originally fallen asleep, so putting down the manga, I stood and quickly grabbed a pen and paper.

_Going to check up on Sasuke, I'll be back soon._

_Naruto_

I frowned when I realised that for the first time since we had gotten together that I had written him a note I had failed to write Love in front of my name. What's with that? I shook my head deciding I was acting like a girl and reading too much into it. It was probably just because I was rushing and i'm lazy, so after convincing myself there was nothing to worry about, I slipped on my shoes and left to see Sasuke.

**A/N: **Gah, that turned out pretty long huh? Pfft, well, I think it got me past my writers block that's for sure I needed something to get my mind off my brother and his annoying friend who are currently occupying my living room and preventing me from watching the show –sweat drop- Anyway, I had to cut it short because I have business to attend to with the pair. I will see you all later –picks up sharp knife and leaves-


	5. Kiss Me

**A/N:** Hello guys, i just went back to school today and i'm depressed. Sorry if that reflects in my writing, I was intending on making this a happy chapter, but we will have to see wont we?

**Song:** Kiss Me- Sixpence none the richer. (Awwwww...-cough cough-)

**Sasuke POV**

I carefully smoothed out the last small creases in my outfit and looked back into the mirror. After performing the appropriate hand seals I made sure I had masked my chakra. After all, the point of dressing up is to have no one know who you are right?

I added the last finishing touches to my costumes and look one final glance in the mirror. The night of the Halloween festival had finally arrived and I was surprisingly happy. Of course, I didn't admit to anyone that it was because Sai had been called on a last minute mission with ANBU and was unable to attend, meaning I had Naruto all to myself for the night.

I smiled at the thought as I walked out and pulled my door shut gently behind me. Taking care to make sure it was locked, I began to walk down the street. I could hear the loud music and people screaming from here. Eventually I reached the centre of the action and looked around. Everywhere you turned people were dressed up, children were yelling and people were putting out jack-o-lanterns.

I slid to the side to move out of the way of a swarm of seemingly 8 year old which came running toward me. I was enjoying the fact that no one knew who I was. I didn't have the usual hoards of fan girls following after me and it was a nice change. I looked around at the stalls that were set up. Nothing particularly grasped my attention, but that was to be expected. I took a stand by one mildly interesting looking stall and began to watch the people that went by carefully. I saw a few people I knew, but there was one in particular I was concerned with.

**Naruto POV**

I skipped through the streets, Shikamaru in tow. He didn't have anyone to hang with whilst looking for Temari, so he was 'stuck with me' as he so kindly put it.

I continued leisurely licking my lollipop. "Eh, Shikamaru, i'm bored."

He sighed. "I'm sorry Naruto, but unfortunately my main purpose in life is NOT to amuse you."

I folded my arms. "Well do something at least!"

"I'm leaving." He began walking away and I turned my gaze to the direction in which he was walking. I saw Temari standing there, dressed as a geisha with a small fan hiding her lips which i'm sure wore a smirk since Shikamaru's eyes noticeably widened at the sight of her.

I sighed. "Great, now what am I going to do." I looked around trying to find something to attract my attention. My eyes were immediately drawn to a young man, standing by one of the stalls. He seemed rather attractive. He was wearing all black, but white gloves and his high collared black cloak had a white lining. He was wearing a white mask, cut diagonally across half his face(1) and had navy black hair which fell messily over the other half(2).

I sauntered over to him determined to have him as my entertainment for the night. He seemed as if he could be interesting enough. Noting curiously that he had masked his chakra, I stopped in front of him. "Hey there."

**Sasuke POV**

I couldn't help but smirk as Naruto came up and leaned cockily against the stand I was standing by. I also noticed he was dressed not unlike myself. Also in all black, he wore a cloak identical to mine only lined in red. His hair fell in a similar fashion to mine; only it was of course blonde, only tonight had a seemingly red tinge to it. Then, being the predictable one he was, had in a set of vampire teeth with what I hoped was fake blood beneath his mouth.

Yes, once again Naruto was dressed as the vampire.

"Hello there." I said politely.

"And what are you exactly." He asked.

**Naruto POV** (3)

I noticed once again he smirked at me and found myself oddly attracted to it. I was never really one to like people who smirked at me. I basically found it condescending and it pissed me off, but this guy had some implacable charm to him. "Your worst nightmare." He said in a voice much sultrier than his last.

I glared at him. "You know what I mean, what are you dressed as."

He looked himself up and down and shrugged. "I'm The Phantom of The Opera? I'm not big on the whole dressing up thing." He replied lazily. "One guess what you are supposed to be."

I pulled my cloak around myself and bared my teeth. "Oh don't make me bite you."

"Feel free." He said in a tone that made me blush and lose my confidence. He seemingly noticed and smirked again and I felt a small flutter in my chest. "Walk with me."

He took my hand and began to drag me through the crowds. I blushed even heavier as his hand grasped mine. "Why are you holding my hand?" I asked, perhaps somewhat bluntly.

He looked down and let go. "I just wanted to make sure I didn't lose you in the sea of people." When his hand left mine I somewhat regretted mentioning it, but I soon knocked the thoughts from my head. I mean, I had a boyfriend, it wasn't a good idea.

The crowd had thinned and we walked in a comfortable silence.

"So Naruto." I snapped around as I heard him speak my name. "I've been told you've been coming as the vampire for a few years now."

"Yeah, i'm a creature of habit I guess. But I really like the costume… and it holds good memories for me." God only knows why, but as those last few words slid from my tongue, I winced. Something I attempted to conceal from my acquaintance, but I somehow think he noticed.

If he did however he didn't comment, and allowed me to question. "How do you know my name?"

He smirked at me again, and this time I recognised it as the same kind of 'I know something you don't know' smirk Sasuke used to give me. I was just wondering where Sasuke was when he spoke again. "Well, like I said, people have been telling me you come as a vampire and I can put two and two together I suppose."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but he seemed unfazed by this. "Have we met before?" I inquired.

I could have sworn he frowned in an almost pained way, but no sooner was I sure I had noticed it, I was sure I had imagined it as his face was once again masked in that smirk. "Could say that."

I sighed in frustration. "You aren't giving any hints are you?" I screwed up my face in concentration. "This would be so much easier if you weren't covering so much of your face, I would know who you were by now."

"Yes, but that was the idea with covering my face, no one would know who I am."

We walked past Sakura and Ino. Both girls were dressed as princesses it seemed, the difference being Ino was in purple and Sakura was in red. It wasn't the normal red-ish colour she wore; instead it was a more crimson red, which whilst I wouldn't tell her, didn't exactly match her hair. Sakura waved at me, and I could have sworn she winked at my friend who turned away blushing. I sighed. It seemed everyone knew who he was but me.

"WAIT!" I yelled. "You are a guy right?" I laughed as he glared at me. "Okay, okay I get it, just thought I would check you know? But you are like this friend of mine, he HATES people thinking he is a girl. Whenever people said it I would always laugh at him and… he would hit me." I dropped my laughing slightly. "Bloody Sasuke." I muttered with a shake of my head.

**Sasuke POV**

I didn't like the pain he spoke my name with when he had supposedly forgiven me, but couldn't really question it without giving away my identity, so instead stayed quiet for a moment. Deciding enough was enough, I broke the silence. "Yeah, well i'm definitely a guy, you know that to." I couldn't help but smirk at this little remark.

He snapped back to reality and looked up at me thoughtfully. "Hmmmm…. Interesting." He looked out at the makeshift dance floor and then back at me grinning wildly. "Dance with me."

Of anything I was expecting him to say, that would have to be somewhere at the bottom of the list. I spluttered a million excuses but I still found myself being led by the hand between couples to the centre of the dance floor. Trust Naruto to go to the place where he would get the most attention. He didn't care what kind of attention it was as long as he was the centre of it.

He spun me around to face him and I found myself mere inches away from him. I blushed slightly at such a close proximity, but I don't think he noticed. Well, if he did he didn't care. He grabbed my hands and put one on each side of his waist and slung his own arms around my neck. Some shitty song was playing but it had the least of my attention. He was pulling me around vaguely in time to the beat, but I was hardly noticing where I was moving.

"Did we ever dance together?" he asked.

I snorted. "No you are damn lucky you are getting me to dance now." I nearly hit myself for the stupidity of being so…. myself. I waited for him to start yelling, but apparently his obliviousness stretched even further than perhaps I realised and he screwed up his face in concentration.

"Well… its ok, if you said yes I would have probably been more confused….." he frowned slightly and I found myself moving closer to him. "I don't really dance."

"That makes two of us." We stayed silent for a moment before I smirked. "So, have a boyfriend?"

He glared at me and I couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Boyfriend? Why not girlfriend? DO I give off some kind of gay vibe or something?"

I continued laughing at his expense. "Think carefully about how you are dancing with me Naruto." He blushed slightly and I stopped laughing to brush a bit of hair out of his eyes.

"Well, if you know so much about me than you should know I do."

"Is that so?" I questioned and moved even closer, we were almost touching now and he was yet to notice.

"Yes, his name is Sai and he is part of ANBU."

"Really? Well, in that case, I think I should leave you alone and allow you to dance with him."

He pulled me closer and due to my previous movements, I smiled as I found myself pressed up against him and inwardly congratulated myself on my ability to think ahead. That, and Naruto's predictability.

He blushed slightly, but neither of us made any effort to move away, instead carried on dancing. "He is out on a mission tonight and he couldn't make it."

"Well, he isn't a very good boyfriend if he is going to miss out on your 2 year anniversary."

He gasped and pulled right away from me. "Ok, you are going to tell me who the fuck you are right now and how the HELL you know all this shit about me."

"I don't think I should tell you who I am. I think, it would be better if I showed you."

**Naruto POV**

I was shocked to say in the least when my little friend swooped down and kissed me. It was uncanny just how familiar his touch was, he almost reminded me of…

I wrenched myself away. "SASUKE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

He allowed his fingers to gently run across his smiling lips. "Kissing you, what does it look like?"

Not that I would admit it to him, but it was a rather enjoyable kiss and I was kinda sad it was over. Sasuke and I always had some unexplainable chemistry, something Sai and I had always lacked. I couldn't answer him and I was luckily saved the need to as he took my hand and started leading me off the dance floor. I was in too much of a daze to protest for a moment. He moved me to the edge, and we stood there and he didn't take his eyes off me. I ran my fingers through my hair. "Why did you do that?" I whispered.

"Because I wanted to."

"Fuck Sasuke, you can't have everything you want."

"I know that, if I could have everything I want my family would still be alive and I would still be with you because I would have never left."

I winced at his bluntness. "Sasuke… I'm…. i'm with Sai now."

"Why? Why are you with him." He said and he gently grabbed my chin and turned me to face him. I looked away awkwardly.

'Because I want to be."

"Don't give me that shit Naruto, its just not going to cut it i'm afraid."

I tried anything to steer my attention from him and instead focused on the music playing.

'_Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great. He, tastes like you, only sweeter.'_

When I finally looked back at him there were tears occupying the corners of my eyes. "Appropriate lyrics don't you think Sasuke?" It seemed he too had been paying attention because he winced and took his hand from my face. "You were always more bittersweet Sasuke."

He looked away from me. "Thanks." He finally spat out. "Look I have to go, i'm going to go get ready to have all you guys at my place." I watched as he walked away ignoring everyone he passed.

**Sasuke POV**

I threw my door open violently and ripped my mask off and dropped it to the ground. I took a deep breath and slowly took my cloak off and put it on my coat rack. I strolled into my kitchen.

"Fucking tease." I muttered to myself. "He was so flirting with me and then he goes and pulls that little stunt, fuck." I eyed the knife sitting on my bench, but shook the thought from my head after remembering Sakura saying something that I think included hospitalization.

I turned away and walked into my living room. Once again I had agreed to have everyone stay at my place. Originally this was going to include Sai, but luckily I was saved from having to bear his presence. I straightened everything out and moved my coffee table away to one of the walls. I figured that as usual we were going to all sleep on the floor… that was if we slept at all. It wasn't uncommon for none of us to go to sleep at all at some of our little get-togethers so I didn't see reason for this time to be much different.

I heard a knock at my door and went to answer it. Sakura and Ino were standing there chatting randomly whilst Lee stood behind with Neji and Ten Ten.

"Hey guys, I only just got here, you are lucky you didn't come any earlier." I said, stepping to the side to let them in.

"Yeah well, that thing gets boring after a while."

"Tell me about it. So troublesome." Shikamaru drawled walking up with Temari on his arm and Gaara walking behind them with Akira bouncing about.

"SASUKE!" she screamed and jumped up on me. "I missed you, don't leave again you little bastard!" I laughed as Gaara pulled her off me. "Alright, Alright, but… OH you are the only one that doesn't know yet!" She held her hand up and displayed a large diamond engagement ring. "GAARA AND I ARE ENGAGED!"

I smiled at her and took her hand to observe the ring. "Congratulations, it's a lovely ring too."

She took it in her fingers and fiddled with it was a small smile played at her lips. "It is isn't it?"

Chouji came in with Hinata, Shino and Naruto. I deliberately avoided his gaze and allowed them to come in. "Now where are Kankuro and Kiba?" I asked and they all giggled.

"Any day now, any day and they will FINALLY admit that they are together." Temari said folding her arms.

As if right on cue the pair burst in looking slightly flustered. "Sorry we are a bit late… we were dancing."

"With each other?" Ten Ten questioned smirking as the pair blushed.

"No." Kankuro said, turning away. "With some random chicks… hot chicks."

I shook my head at the pair of them. "Come on lets get out of the door way." I walked into the living room with the group following me. It was already getting late so we all collapsed around the place. Naruto seemed as if he was going to avoid any interaction with me, but as if I was going to let that happen.

(1)- Ok, so basically, if you still dont get it, its white and it is cut in a rough kinda diagonal so it covers about half his face. i cant really explain it, but oh well.

(2)- yeah, three guesses who it is and two dont count :P

(3)-Sorry im changing POV so much, ill try and do it less.

**A/N:** There we go, nice long chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Im back at school as previously mentioned so I will probably be a bit longer with updates.

Make sure you review, people have stopped reviewing as much and it makes me sad :'(


	6. Over And Over

**A/N:** Hey there all I don't know what to write her, but i'm yeah. This chapter is kinda strange… sorry. Anyway, Hope you guys enjoy it regardless. My author notes are shorter in this one.

**Song: **Over and Over - Three Days Grace

**Naruto POV**

I screamed and grabbed onto Sasuke, my plans of ignoring him out the window. They were going perfectly fine until it was decided watching a horror movie 'would be FUN!'…. Saw 3 is NOT my idea of fun.

Around me Sakura was hiding behind Lee, Ino and Temari were both clutching to one of Shika's arms (the said boy who personally appeared to be asleep) and Kiba was clinging to Kankuro for dear life.

Before I had a chance to laugh about it however someone on screen began to be drowned in pig puree and I buried my face in Sasuke's arm instinctively. I tensed when he shifted my head to his chest and wrapped one arm around my lower back and started to play with my hair with his other hand. I don't know why he insisted on being like this with me. I wish he would just respect that I was with Sai. I waited there in his protective embrace and didn't move, even when I knew it was safe to look back at the screen. I hadn't realised just how much I had missed Sasuke until I was like this. I missed the way he held me, the way he smelt, the soft caress of his fingers through my hair… the more I came to think about it the more I missed everything about him.

Sub-consciously I snuggled into his chest and took a deep breath, instantly relaxing. I forgot how much I loved just laying in his arms.

I stayed in my position until the credits started rolling up the screen. I slowly curled my fingers in the material of his shirt and pushed myself away from his. I raised my head and locked eyes with his. I opened my mouth to speak, not caring I had no idea what to say.

"FUCK!" Kiba yelled, now a considerable distance from Kankuro. "That was shit-scary."

"Yeah it was, i'm up another round but… what to watch." She murmured to herself as she flicked through Sasuke's collection of movies. She pulled one out slightly and looked at it carefully. "How about The Exorcist?"

**Sasuke POV**

I watched as the colour drained from Naruto's face. "The Exorcist?"

Akira pouted. "Hey! That was my idea!'

"Lets not." I said as I continued to fiddle with Naruto's hair, glad he hadn't noticed he had moved into my lap during the movie.

I looked around the room, noting everyone had fallen asleep bar myself, Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro, Akira and Gaara. I looked over at the clock on the wall and read 2:43. Okay, so maybe it was fair enough.

Akira yawned and abandoned her search for a movie, instead sitting back next to Gaara and cuddling him. He smiled down at her and slipped his arms around her thin waist. "Yeah, I guess i'm tired anyway…" her voice trailed off and we sat in silence for a few minutes. I was waiting for the moment Naruto pushed me away, but surprisingly he didn't so I continued to play with his short blonde locks.

"Well guys, anything you wanna do?" I asked. I sat, expecting at least SOME response, but none came. "Oh don't all answer at once." I said sarcastically. My eyes flicked around and I saw both Akira and our little insomniac both peacefully sleeping and Kankuro and Kiba appeared to be dozing, the latter boys head resting gently on the other boys shoulder. When I looked down at the boy I was holding I noticed he too was now sound asleep. I sighed and settled more comfortably into the lounge, marveling at just how much I had missed falling asleep with my blonde in my arms.

**Naruto POV**

The clock read 5:02 when I woke up, but it was by no means of my own accord. I was forcefully yanked from my slumber when Sasuke sat bolt upright beneath me. I grabbed at the front of his shirt to stop myself from flying across the room and ended inches from him. I forgot I was on top of him when I noted the look of fear in his eyes. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" I asked softly, worry tainting my every word.

As if he hadn't realised my presence before he looked directly into my eyes and visibly relaxed, before tightening the grip I had previously failed to notice he had on me. "Thank god you are okay." He whispered burying his face in my hair.

I chuckled awkwardly and blushed when it hit me I was in fact sitting in his lap. "Of course i'm ok Sasuke, why wouldn't I be?"

He hesitated slightly and pulled away, looking as if debating whether or not he should tell me." I… had this dream" he flinched. "I, You, I don't…. I don't know EXACTLY what happened… just… you were there… and there was blood everywhere…." He trailed off and I pulled his head to my chest and tightened my hold on him as tears soaked through my shirt. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." He whispered.

"Nothings going to happen to me." I promised him, slightly loosening my grip on him, but not relinquishing it and shift off his lap to beside him.

We sat in comfortable silence like that for a while before Gaara began to stir awake. He lazily peeled his eyes apart only moments before Shikamaru woke up, who woke Temari.

Over the next five minutes, the rest of the group woke slowly, with varying degrees of enthusiasm considering it was quarter to six on a Saturday morning.

"Good morning everyone." I said, resting my hand on Sasuke's leg.

My statement was met with a series of non-committing grunts and mumbles with the exception of Lee who jumped up and screamed. "AND A GOOD MORNING TO YOU NARUTO!! I HOPE YOU FEEL MORE YOUTHFUL AFTER SUCH A REST!" I smiled as everyone else winced and held their hands over their ears.

"Easy Lee." Sakura said pulling him to the ground. "It's not even six."

Smiling, the boy dropped to the floor beside her. Sasuke had stopped crying and was look deliberately away from everyone. Ino was the first to notice. "Hey Sasuke what's wrong?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Nothing is wrong with me." He snapped.

"Sasuke, fuck, she was trying to be nice." I spat glaring at him. "You don't have to snap at her like that." He silence immediately and walked off into the kitchen without a word. "Sasuke, don't do this." I groaned. "Sometimes you are far to sensitive for your own good." I walked into the kitchen after him and stopped and folded my arms and glared at him.

"I know you aren't a morning person but this is ridiculous Sasuke, Ino was just worried about you and you fucking bit her head off. It was totally uncalled for."

'It's none of your business Naruto."

"Like hell it's none of my business Sasuke. You bloody well wake up and you start crying all over me-"He winced but I chose to ignore it. "And you don't push me away when i'm worried about you, why should Ino be any different."

"Cause i'm not in love with Ino."

"Don't start this again Sasuke, I swear-"

"WHAT NARUTO, SWEAR WHAT? YOU KNOW-"

"Voice down Sasuke."

He took a deep breath and continued his voice so low and dangerous I wish I had allowed him to keep yelling. "You know that you are a real hypocrite don't you? Just a little while ago you were telling me not to fucking well lie to you, so what do I do, I tell the truth and you bloody well don't like that either! You are so god damn hard to please." He took another breath and then proceeded to glare at me. "What the fuck do you want from me Uzumaki?"

I looked away, slightly angry he had managed to invoke a feeling of guilt into me. "I'm sorry Sasuke, you are right. You were just telling the truth, it's not your fault you feel that way." I whispered.

"It is my fucking fault." He said, voice rising again.

"No Sasuke, you can't help it it's just that-"

"DAMMIT NARUTO!" Sasuke slammed his fist into the kitchen bench. "WHY ARE YOU MAKING THIS SO FUCKING HARD?" He bit his lip and looked as if he was about to cry. "You just…. Keep fucking with me… I hate it Naruto, I hate it."

"I am NOT fucking with you Sasuke."

"You are too."

"I AM-"

"BOTH OF YOU!" we both jumped around as a furious looking Sakura appeared in the door way. "WE ALL JUST WOKE UP AND YOU ARE CAUSING A BLOODY SCENE!"

"It doesn't matter since there is no one here to see it." I said coolly.

"Yeah well we can bloody hear it." She said turning around to exit.

"….He started it." Sasuke muttered.

"You bloody started it when you were being a bastard to Ino!"

'Oh I started it now did it? Yeah well-"

"THAT'S IT!" Sakura hollered and we both jumped again and then froze as Sakura proceeded to drag us into Sasuke's room and throw us in his closet. "BLOODY SORT OUT YOUR PROBLEMS OR YOU AREN'T COMING OUT!"

I couldn't help but snicker at the connotations of her statement. "Oh we both _came out _long ago Sakura." I could practically feel her glare through the door as Sasuke realised what I was saying and smirked. I could at least hope I had managed to lighten his mood a bit.

"Naruto, I dare you to say something like that with me in this mood, I _dare_ you." She hissed and I heard her foot steps start out of the room.

I waited a moment before turning to Sasuke. "Someone has PMS." I muttered and noticed his smirk increase. Sakura's footsteps abruptly stopped.

"What was that Naruto?"

"Nothing Sakura-dear" I said, oh-so-sweetly, smiling when I heard her grumble something and closing Sasuke's door behind her.

I looked to Sasuke. "So how long do you think she intends on keeping us in here?'

He shrugged his shoulders and we stood in silence for a while. Sakura didn't return to check on us and I hoped she would let me out soon. I was hungry and I felt slightly uneasy stuck in a closet with Sasuke… too many bad things could happen.

**Sasuke POV**

I tapped my foot impatiently, my anger subsiding and being replaced with irritation. "Naruto, i'm bored, amuse me." I said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at me. "And how exactly do you propose I do that?"

I couldn't help but smirk at the opportunity. "Oh you know EXACTLY how I want you to _amuse_ me Naruto."

I watched him move back, more than likely feeling a little uncomfortable at how husky I had managed to make my voice sound. I was quite proud of it actually as it had exactly the desired affect on the blonde. "Sasuke, don't give me that shit again."

I leaned over him putting a hand on each of his shoulders and pushing him against the wall behind him. I leaned in. "Go on. _Amuse. Me." _I breathed against his neck.

I watched as he shivered when my breath hit his skin and his knees weakened beneath him. Whilst I was amused that I still had this effect on him he half-heartedly tried to push me off. If anything this encouraged me and I rested myself against him so we were just barely touching. "Interested dobe?" I asked, running my hands from his shoulders, down his sides and finally resting them on his hips. I pulled my face from his neck and met his gaze. His hands remained on my chest from his pathetic attempt to previously push him off me. He bit his lip and I had the distinct feeling he didn't know what to say, so I saved him the trouble. "I really miss you Naruto."

Deciding then would be as good a time as ever I brought my lips to his for the second time in less than twenty four hours, only this time, it was a lot more heated than our last kiss. I pulled him closer and pressed him against me and he brought his hands up and tangled them in my hair. I don't know what was different this time, but he actually seemed interested in kissing me.

**Naruto POV**

Ok, so I KNEW I shouldn't be kissing Sasuke, but somehow I just melted into the kiss with such ease…. And I just couldn't pull away. So I figured I might as well enjoy it before I could begin to think about the consequences of my actions. I pushed myself off the wall and held myself against him. He slid his tongue between my lips and the kiss began getting ridiculously out of hand. Sasuke slammed me against the closet door and neither of us seemed to notice when it opened and we fell through onto Sasuke's bed. Sasuke ran his hand up my shirt and I gasped as his cold hands ghosted across my skin.

I pulled my eyes open and moved away from Sasuke, gasping as I tried to regain my breath. My eyes flickered over to the door frame where Sai was standing arms folded, looking ready to kill someone. "Sa-Sa-Sai." I spluttered, pushing Sasuke to the side and clambering up to follow him as he stormed out. He slammed the front door behind him and I stood there, deciding to give him a chance to cool down.

"I never locked the door Sasuke, I knew you two would be too stupid to just try and open it." I heard Sakura's exasperated voice from down the hall. Kiba appeared at my side to see me staring at the closed door in front of me.

"Naruto… what happened?"

I looked away, tears blurring my vision. "I don't know Kiba... i think i'm still in love with him."

**A/N:**There you go, another chapter, nice little bit of controversy there. As always, **REVIEW.** I'm not going to bother being subtle about it… but oh well.


	7. Caught In The Middle

**A/N:** Ne, how are we all. I'm in a good mood for once! YATA!... i'm not normal, but we already knew that…. Hope you are all well, and if your not, hope your better soon!

**Song:** Caught in the Middle - A1 (look up the lyrics ya'll, its fitting)

**Naruto POV**

I sat on Kiba's bed and brought my knees up to my chest. We had left Sasuke's place before I had to face the situation of talking to the said male when I had no idea what I intended on saying.

Kiba closed his door behind us and leaned against it as he turned to face me, still looking confused. "So tell me what actually happened?"

I sighed in frustration. "I told you!" I said. "Sakura locked us in the closet to work out our differences, we started making out, turned out the door isn't locked and we somehow go through it and land in a… compromising position on Sasuke's bed at which point, Sai walks in." I said all in one breath.

Kiba looked at me confused for a minute before he smiled weakly. "And now you think you are in love with him again?" I bit my bottom lip as it started to tremble. I didn't like to think about it to be honest. Somehow, I knew there was a part of me that never got over Sasuke, but at the same time I shut that part out as much as I could until I was determined it just wasn't there anymore. Now, after everything that had been happening to us lately…. I just didn't know anymore. As much as I hated to admit it, no matter how much I told myself I was over Sasuke…

"It was one big fucking lie." I continued out loud, sighing as I did so. Kibas face screwed up at my detached sentence. I thought then about all the connotations that could have and sighed again. "Me… Me telling myself that I was over Sasuke… it was one really big fat lie to make me feel better… make me feel less stupid for holding onto someone that obviously didn't want me." I squeezed my eyes shut as tears started to flow in slow streams down my face. The warm liquid left sticky wet streaks down my face and I wiped at them furiously to relieve the discomfort. I didn't like that I was crying. Kiba was one person I would normally do anything to avoid having him see me cry… avoid him seeing such a blatant display of weakness….

"Please don't cry Naruto." Kiba whispered softly, sitting down next to me slightly awkwardly. "You know that's not true, he did want you and that's why he came back."

"Why? Why did he leave in the first place if he was just going to come back? Why would he cause me so much pain if he really cared about me?"

Kiba seemed at a loss for something to say, and when he continued his voice was slow, as though his choice of every word was crucial. "Do you remember that letter he wrote you Naruto? What did it say?"

I took a deep breath. "Hey Idiot. Sorry I couldn't say this to you, but I know I'm strong enough. The time I have spent with you has been the happiest time in my life. I thought you helped me get past my need for revenge and for a while you did. But this is something I have to do. Don't think this means I don't love you, because I do. I love you more than anything in this world but I can't live with myself while I know he is still alive. I don't know how long I will be away, all I know is that I love you and one day I will come back to you. By the time you have read this I will be long gone, so don't try to follow me. I'm sorry if this hurts, it's not meant to. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. Be strong, just like I know you are. I'll see you again some day. Always in love with you, Your bastard, Sasuke." Kiba smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "You can't expect me to not remember what he said when I read that note every passing moment, and I carried it with me the whole 3 years he was gone."

Kiba's smile widened slightly, but it was a sad smile more than one to display his happiness. "I know, I know, its just….. Maybe… that's proof?"

I frowned at him, knowing I wouldn't like where this was going. "Proof of what exactly Inuzuka?"

Kiba glared at me when I used his last name. "You still have the dreams right." I blushed and averted my gaze. "Case closed Naruto, you are still in love with him and you know it."

I scowled at his bluntness and weighed up the pros and cons of how to answer this. With a defeated sigh I looked back to him. "Ok fine, so…. So maybe I still love him…. But that's hardly the point. I love Sai. I'm with Sai. I can't just… ditch him like that!"

Kiba hit his head. "I wasn't telling you to do anything, I was simply telling you the facts. What you do with them isn't really my call." I frowned as I recalled the conversation realising he was right.

"Ok fine you got me there."

"That I do, however." I looked up at him worried. Howevers were never good. "However, I want to give you a piece of advice." I couldn't help but groan. Peoples help was the last thing I wanted right now. "I just want to ask you Naruto, when you look inside yourself, who do you see? Actually, when you look into your future what are you doing? Are you with Sai? Sasuke? Someone different entirely? I don't know the answer to that and its none of my business to ask for it, but Naruto." I looked up when the tone in his voice changed even more serious. "When you figure that out, if its not Sai, if you realise that after the time you spent with him, you love someone more than him, I want you to ask yourself 'if I let this slip between my fingers am I ever going to forgive myself?" Kiba and I stared intently at each other for a moment and at that point I could see right through him. Kiba had a hard exterior. He seemed strong, and tough on the outside, but inside he was rather emotional and sensitive. I couldn't have never previously imagined myself having a conversation like this with Kiba and somehow it happened. "I'm going to get some drinks I will be back in a minute." Kiba walked out leaving a thoughtful Naruto curled up on his bed.

**Sasuke POV**

I growled and paced back and forth across my bedroom. Sakura was sitting cross-legged on my bed, eying me carefully. I wasn't exactly sure what she was waiting for but her sitting in silence was un-nerving and downright irritating. I let out and exasperated sigh and turned to face her, stopping as I went. "Care to fucking say something Sakura?"

She smiled. "Finally stopped pacing." I scowled as she chose to point out something so blatantly obvious and irrelevant.

I had decided Sakura would be the best person to ask for advice about what it was that had happened with me and Naruto. After all, she was always claiming she knew so much about this kinda shit and now the best she could say was 'finally stopped pacing'? "Thanks a bunch Sakura. Stating the bloody obvious is going to be a great help!' I spat angrily. That creepishly serene smile was still adorning her face and I found it even more un-nerving.

"I'm just glad you are stopping for a minute, now perhaps you can explain to me what happened so I can give you an educated opinion as opposed to one with no basis." She was being a smart ass, knowing she could get away with it as long as I needed her advice. I sighed and spun a chair around so I could lean my chin on the backrest and face Sakura.

"Long story short Sakura, I kissed Naruto, he kissed me back and then Sai came in and interrupted us so Naruto ran out after him but was too slow, and then left with Kiba without another word." She asked me a short series of questions, frowning as I gave her a new piece of information now and then.

"Pfft, great way for him to send you completely mixed signals. Well I mean, lets break it down ok? Him kissing you seems to insinuate that he still harbours some feelings for you and that's good, him running after Sai suggests that he still wants something to be happening there and for you, that's bad, but him leaving so quickly with Kiba.." she chewed her nails thoughtfully. "Well, I can only take that to mean he wanted to avoid seeing you, maybe cause he regretted it, maybe he just wasn't sure what to say." She shrugged and looked at me intently for a moment.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I sighed falling down on my bed and looking to my right at the pink haired girl I never thought I would see the day I was lying on a bed with. I internally smirked at the thought but ultimately decided not to enlighten Sakura with my discovery. "Man I wish I could find some way to just blow that bloody Sai out of existence."

Sakura hit my hand playfully and giggled. "Now, now Sasuke-kun be nice." She said, suppressing another laugh. I pushed myself up and rested my weight on my elbows.

"Uh…. Sakura…" I bit my lip and waited a moment before I continued. "What will happen… what…what am I going to do if Naruto tells me he doesn't love me anymore?" A brief look of horror passed her face and I knew immediately she wasn't sure how to answer the question.

"Well…. We'll just… We'll just… handle that at the time... if the time comes of course."

I lowered myself slowly back down to the bed. "Yeah... I guess we will." I murmured, far from satisfied with the response.

**Sai POV**

"Stupid little bastard, what the hell does he think he is doing with MY Naruto. And what the hell does Naruto think he is doing with him." I murmured to myself as I stormed up and down the streets. I realised that in all the years I had lived here I had never once found out where Kakashi lived and now that I needed him he was no where to be found. "Jesus fucking Christ Kakashi where are you?"

"I'm right here Sai no need for the profanities." Sai snapped around and saw that Kakashi was smiling down at him with his trademark upside-side-down-U eyes. "What can I do for you Sai?"

Silently cursing stupid teachers Sai let out an unfamiliarly defeated Sigh (1). "It's just… I wanted to talk to you about Naruto…and…. What to expect from him I suppose you could Say… can we find somewhere more private to talk about it but?"

Kakashi seemed slightly taken aback by the request but nodded and started walking in the opposite direction to what I had been headed in. "We can go by my place, Iruka is there, but he is still asleep, and if he isn't then he wont bother us anyway… not unless he has something useful to say."

After a few minutes walking we stopped outside a small house and Kakashi pulled out a set of keys and opened the door. We walked in quietly and he led me into what seemed to be the living room and sat me down. "Now what exactly do you need to ask me about Naruto Sai? I'm guessing there's something wrong between you two?" I was pissed that for once Kakashi didn't seem to know everything that was going on.

I took a deep breath. "I just need to know what kinds of things are normal to expect in a relationship."

Kakashi frowned at me. "I see… well Sai, one can assume that when you say this there is something in particular you want to know so its best to just come straight out and say it rather than me ranting about things you don't need to know and wasting both our time."

I didn't like that he was insinuating I was wasting his time, but I by-passed it for now. "Ok, well is it normal to go away on a mission, admittedly, missing your two year anniversary, and come back after a festival to a big party everyone had and find your boyfriend lying on a bed with his ex-boyfriend kissing the living fuck out of him?" I spat venomously, jealousy tainting my every word.

Kakashi flinched at my words and was silent for a while. He opened his mouth when a yawning Iruka walked in wearing a pair of grey sweat pants. I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows when I realised the academy teacher was actually rather attractive but shook the thought from my head. After all, I was here to ask about Naruto, not ogle teachers. "Good morning baby, i'm just talking to Sai here and we need a bit of advice… you were always good with advice, all your students seem to think so, so can you lend a bit to Sai here?"

"Sure I can Sai what's the problem?" he asked sitting in an arm chair across from me. I repeated the story once more and waited as Iruka had the same reaction as Kakashi. "I see…. So just checking, you came back from your mission and went to this party they were having and saw Naruto on Sasuke's bed kissing him?" I nodded and Iruka entwined his fingers in front of his face thoughtfully muttering to himself a little. "That's strange I wouldn't have expected something like this to happen… maybe I would have…." Iruka frowned and looked at Kakashi. I swear the pair had a silent conversation because after a minute or so they both simultaneously looked at me.

"Well Sai." Kakashi began, taking up a fatherly manner. "Generally speaking if someone kisses someone in that manner they previously dated and they are currently with someone else it isn't considered normal exactly,"

"However Sai, this situation is far from normal to start with. Not many people would find themselves in your situation because most people don't run away like Sasuke did. I think what is normal, is for Naruto to be very confused about how he feels at the moment and for him to try and be sorting that out… if his way of doing that is kissing Sasuke…." Iruka said.

I frowned for a moment. "Ok, that in mind how do I react when I see Naruto next. He is all too aware I know, so if I act like nothings wrong he so going to be suspicious."

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well Sai, let him make the first start at conversation, it will save you the trouble. Once you see how he reacts you can go form there."

I nodded. "Ok thanks, I just wanted to ask someone's help." I smiled gently and left the two teachers standing there.

**Kakashi POV**

Iruka moved over and snuggled up next to me. "Do you think we did the right thing?"

I sighed and ran my fingers absentmindedly through his hair. "I'm not sure Ruka, I mean…. Its obvious Naruto still has feelings for Sasuke… but he has them for Sai as well. I don't think it's our place to give advice when we have no idea which feelings he is going to act on."

"I suppose Kashi." He looked up at me with big eyes. "I hope he gets back with Sasuke. I'm fond of Sai and everything but I knew from the first day those two were at the academy they were meant for each other. It took them a lot longer, even after that kiss they didn't realise, but I digress."

"Yes dear, I know." I took my fingers from his hair and kissed him lightly on the lips. "But we are just going to have to trust Naruto to make the right decision, and respect whatever decision he comes to think is the right one."

**A/N: **There we go, another chapter come and gone, 2700 and something words closer to the end. Hope you are all reviewing it. I decided every reviewer this time gets a hypothetical plushie of one of their favourite Naruto characters –proudly holds up Itachi- Mine is Itachi. I like lots of characters but I'm leaving Deidara for Lauren :-D No dialogue this time. I am going to save all my creativity for my war with my new found rival, Jessie. If you still wanna read them, you can check my profile page ;-P –cuts hair- See Jessie, you're not the only one who can do that. –Looks in mirror- AHHH MY HAIR!! –Runs around screaming-


	8. Dilemma

**A/N:** Gah, sorry I took so long to update! Gomen, gomen… I just… haven't been in the mood. Shitty excuse, I know. But then I got banned from the computer... I died without it, but I'm back now as a flesh eating zombie :P run for you life ;) Anyway, just a few things to clear up about last chapter.

**(1):** Hahaha really lame, but I laughed at that Ok yep, forgot to add that in, if you care, go back and find out what it was otherwise… don't.

Ok, that cleared up sorry about the dodgyness of my typing and shit last chapter. I changed into third person at some point… just, yeah. Anyway… ummm something else I had to say….. umm oh well I don't remember.

Lets see… if I remember anything else… whatever.

**Song:** Dilemma –Nelly and Kelly Rowland (I don't really like this song that much but it was all I could find that kinda worked)

**Naruto POV**

I pulled Kiba's door closed and walked into the street. I had spent the whole day there and it was getting kinda dark out. There was an icy breeze blowing and goose bumps rose on my arms. I dawdled my way home not wanting to get back and have to face Sai. Admittedly, I had given him all day to cool off, but I was hoping that it hadn't made him angrier. Eventually, I reached my house and slowly opened the door and walked in. I peeked around the door frame and saw Sai sitting with his art book in his hand swiping his pencil hazardously across the paper. He looked up when he sensed my presence, but didn't say anything. I figured he was waiting for me to speak and deciding I owed him at least that I sighed and attempted a smile. "Hey."

He looked back down at his book. "Hn."

I slowly walked over to him and sat next to him. "How was your mission?" I asked meekly.

"Fine, how was your….everything."

I sighed again. "Ok Sai, lets get this over with, it was just a ki-"

"What? Just a kiss? When it comes to Sasuke, there is no such thing as JUST a kiss with you!" he was breathing heavily and I flinched at the unfamiliar anger in his voice. "I don't know what to expect from you Naruto! Is it going to be like this every time I go on a mission? Come home to kind you spent the time fucking around with Sasuke?"

I glared. "I don't need this shit Sai, I don't want you to be so suspicious of me-"

"Then don't give me reason to be suspicious Naruto! Fuck." He ran his fingers through his hair and we sat in silence for a while. I knew he wasn't done, so i didn't leave. I wanted to see exactly what he wanted to say. I thought for a moment I must have been wrong because he walked to the front door leaving me behind him. He paused as he wrapped his fingers around the door handle and pulled it open. "Naruto…do…do you…. Are you…. Naruto are you still in love with him?"

I spluttered out every excuse and denial that came to mind until he held up a hand and silenced me. "Its ok, when I asked you, I already knew I was right." And he walked out pulling the door shut violently behind him.

I slumped down even lower in my seat and clutched at my head and sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day. "Fuck."

**Sasuke POV**

"SAKURA, IS SASUKE STAYING THE NIGHT?!" Sakura's mother yelled from the other room.

Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Bloody hell, you come over and she is offering for you to stay the night. Lee comes over and she bloody kicks him out after fucking dinner."

I shielded my face. "Gah! Sakura, I really don't want to know about you and Lee spending the night together." She smirked at me and I cried out again and was about to respond when he mother yelled out again. "SAKURA, IS HE?"

She looked at me and I shook my head and rose to my feet. "I've been invading your house long enough, I should get home. But you were right; it was good to get out of the house for a while."

She stood and wrapped her arms around me. "Yeah, I knew it." She got up on her toes and kissed me on the forehead. "God, you are getting too tall for me to do that now you know?" She laughed at me and reached up to pat my head. "Take care Sasuke, don't do anything stupid, everything will be ok."

I nodded and walked outside, thanking her mother as I left. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked down the road to my house. It had started raining and if I was sensible, chances are I would have used more speed to get out of the rain, but I couldn't be fucked. I fumbled my keys when I reached the door, cursing the fact that I was now soaked and whipped around, drawing a kunai as someone popped up behind me.

"You can lower that now." Sai told me in a deep voice.

I didn't move and glared at him. "Not a chance, what do you want?"

Sai folded his arms and moved closer. "I want you to stay the fuck away from Naruto."

I smirked. "Awww don't like the game now that you're losing huh Sai?" he growled angrily and stepped closer.

"You left him Sasuke, you don't deserve him."

"Sai, all is fair in love and war. You need to realise that, if he really loved you, then he wouldn't even look sideways at me."

His eyes narrowed. "You are confusing him, you don't know anything you son of a bitch!"

I threw my kunai to the side and stepped forward and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him froward so he was inches from me. "Say it about my mother again you bastard."

"Oh, is your poor dead mommy turning in her grave Sasu-kun?" he mocked.

I slammed my fist into his face and once again began to doubt Konoha's ANBU. "Don't you dare say anything about my mother you stupid fuck!" I hissed.

He pushed me off his and dusted himself off. "Whatever, this is about Naruto, not your mother."

"Yeah, what about him. I told you, you said to me 'love is just a game Sasuke, lets play'. So guess what Sai, I am. I told you, I can make him fall in love with me again and you can't do anything about that."

He shrugged. "Well, I could kill you?"

I snorted "Because that wouldn't make him hate you or anything."

He moved forward and we glared at one and other. I refused to back down and we spent the next few moments glaring in silence. "Sai, I am telling you now, i'm not giving up, I love him and nothing you or anyone can say or do will change that."

After a moment Sai turned on his heel. "Well I just won't let him out of my sight. That way you will have no chance to get to him will you?" I watched until he disappeared and shook my head and walked inside. Closing the door behind me I muttered. "Possessive Bastard."

**Naruto POV**

I wandered into Ichiraku and took a seat ordering a bowl of miso ramen. I wasn't in a good mood after the shit Sai gave me and I was hoping some ramen would cheer me up.

"Oh Gaara, I don't know… Sai is a great guy and everything but… I dunno Sasuke is the only one I can see Naruto with."

"'Kira I know, but just don't tell Naruto that, it's none of ours or anyone else's business."

I watched the pair walk past the ramen stand holding hands and completely oblivious to my presence. "Pfft, idiots, how did they not notice me? I would've liked some company."

"Tch, how troublesome." Shikamaru said as he sat down beside me and Temari sat next to him.

"Hey guys!" I said waving enthusiastically. Temari returned the gesture whilst Shikamaru ordered two bowls or ramen. "Shika, I didn't know you liked ramen!"

He shrugged. "I don't really, but Temari said she was craving ramen and Chouji and you are always obsessing over this place."

She smiled and attached herself to his arm and batted her eyelashes. "Awww you do it just for me baby? How sweet are you?"

A gentle smile crossed his lips before their ramen bowls arrived and they began eating. "Anyway Naruto." He said setting his chopsticks down and turning to me. "What are you doing here all by yourself anyway?"

I scratched the back of my neck. "Well, I'm trying to get away from Sai… and Sasuke." I added as an afterthought. "Would either of them come here by choice?"

Temari shrugged and said through a mouthful of ramen. "I dunno, if they were looking for you they might."

I sighed, "Damn you are right." I fiddled aimlessly with my noodles. "Oh well, neither seems to be in the right frame of mood to think logically so I should be fine."

Temari smiled weakly. "You don't have to answer and I hope you don't mind me asking but… its just... why are you avoiding both of them?"

I frowned thoughtfully. "Hmm… well…. You guys know what happened this morning right?" They nodded and I put down my chopsticks in my empty bowl. "Well, Sai and I had a fight about it, so I don't really wanna see him… and if I see Sasuke chances are Sai will just randomly turn up and try to make something of it." I shrugged. "It just seemed the easiest option."

Temari got up and came over to hug me. She buried her face in my neck and stroked my hair. "Its going to be ok, you are really confused about all this aren't you?" I nodded and willed back tears. "Shhhh, come on now, don't cry." She cooed. "Its going to be ok just give it time." She pulled away and kissed the top of my head. "It's all going to work out in the end somehow."

I sighed happily. "I love you, you are like the sister and the mother I never had all in one."

She smiled and me and looked around before leaning in closer and whispering. "Yes well Naruto, that position is already taken or else, is soon to be."

I frowned in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

She turned to Shikamaru who rolled his eyes and stood behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Well you see Naruto, I am Kankuro and Gaara's sister…" she began.

"And soon to be mother of our child." Shika continued resting a hand protectively on her stomach. "But keep that last bit to yourself."

I blinked a few times before my face split into a huge grin. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around them both. "Really? Oh my god, i'm so happy for you!' I yelled.

"Shh!" Shikamaru demanded. "We don't want everyone knowing just yet."

I put my hand on my heart. "I swear on your unborn child I won't tell anyone."

Temari laughed and sat back down. "I'm already three months along so I can't keep it a secret much longer."

I smiled. "Well, you guys cheered me up enough that I can see Sai again, so I will get going and leave you three to it." Temari giggled and I ruffled her hair. "Take care of this one for me Shika."

"Of course I will." He mumbled resting his hand affectionately on hers. She wrenched it back and we stared at her in disbelief for a moment.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much." I laughed and Shika sighed in relief.

"Whatever works, just take care. Later." I said with a two fingered salute as I departed.

**Sasuke POV**

I was sitting at home, really bored, when I decided to go visit Kakashi. I stood and walked out into the street. I shoved my hands in my pockets and watched my feet as I walked. It was dusk and the twilight sky was a dusty purple. I looked up a moment to marvel in its beauty before I reverted my attention back to the ground.

I let myself be instinctively carried to Kakashi's place and focused my attention on working out how to get Sai off my back. I clicked my tongue thoughtfully as my feet hit the ground. Sai was worried, I knew that much. And if he was worried, chances are Naruto gave him some indication he wasn't over me and that was a good start. Obviously though, he still harboured some feelings for Sai, or else he would have left him already. I frowned in irritation. The whole ordeal was doing my head in.

In my pre-occupied state I smashed right into someone walking in the opposite direction to myself. I looked up and grunted at the blonde in apology before I continued walking.

After a moment, I stopped, stunned at my own obliviousness. I spun around to see Naruto walking off. I sighed in annoyance. "Great, now he is going to think I am avoiding him." I muttered. "Fucking brilliant."

**Naruto POV**

To say I was confused was the understatement of the century. First Sasuke fucking jumps me this morning, and now he bloody well ignores me? What the hell is happening? Well, I suppose it is possible he just didn't notice me. He seemed to be off in his own little world... but I was still shocked to say in the least.

"Why are you looking so shocked?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when Sai popped up behind me.

"God you scared me." I said clutching my rapidly beating heart as he started walking beside me. "And i'm not really that shocked... just contemplative…thinking you know?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "About who?" he demanded.

I glared at him. "Who says it's a who? It could be a what **(1)** I told you Sai, stop being so fucking suspicious of everything I do! I can't even think without you having a fit at me now!"

"Oh sorry, it's just that I passed Sasuke who was wearing an expression identical to yours."

I smiled inwardly. I was glad he wasn't deliberately ignoring me and it was obvious he just hadn't originally noticed me. "Yes well, he just ran into me… literally. I don't think he immediately realised it was me thought because he kind of ignored me… I dunno, I was just curious to what got up his ass all of a sudden."

He snorted. "Why do I have trouble believing that is true?"

I smiled, wanting to say 'cause its not' but ultimately deciding against it. "Cause you have trust issues Sai."

**Sasuke POV**

I knocked on Kakashi's door and waited until he came and opened it for me. He seemed slightly shocked to see me. "Hi Sasuke, what can I do for you?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, I felt like some company and I spent all day with Sakura and I don't think Sai would appreciate me spending time with Naruto after this morning."

He smiled. "Yes, he wasn't terribly happy about that now was he? Come in, Iruka and I just finished eating, there's plenty left over if you would like something?"

I shook my head and walked in. Iruka was sitting on the lounge watching TV when I got to the living room. "Hello there Sasuke." He said smiling warmly. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Heh, i'm just bored." I said as I collapsed onto the lounge. "And bloody tired, I got like… two hours sleep last night." I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "So how are you guys anyway?"

"We are fine." Kakashi said siting on Iruka who in turn wrapped his arms around the older man. "We got a visit from a pretty pissed off Sai this morning as I think I previously insinuated."

"Pfft, I see. Did he have anything interesting to say?" I asked.

"He wanted some advice about what to do with this whole situation." Iruka told me. "All this business with this love-triangle you three have going is confusing the hell out of him… well, it's confusing everyone, but especially him."

"Hmm, yes I can't imagine him being terribly impressed."

"Yes, well you would be quite correct in your assumption. He can be quite possessive our little Sai."

"Yeah, I got that impression." I leaned back and folded my arms. "He doesn't deserve Naruto. Do you know what he said to me when I got back? We were talking about Naruto and I told him that I was going to try and win him back and he tells me 'love is just a game Sasuke, lets play.'"

"BASTARD!" Kakashi burst out, stunning Iruka and myself into a moment of silence before we erupted into hysterical laughter. "Crap, shhhh, we never had this conversation."

"What conversation?" I asked in mock innocence after regaining my composure.

"This one you- Oh right." Iruka laughed even harder and Kakashi playfully hit his arm. "Be quiet you."

"Oh i'm sorry baby." Iruka said wiping tears from his eyes and trying to get back his breath.

"I like seeing you with Iruka." I told Kakashi. "You seem so much happier and comfortable and relaxed and stuff."

Kakashi frowned in confusion. "Really?"

I nodded and rose to my feet as Iruka began kissing Kakashi's neck that titled his head back to give him more access. "Well, I will get going and leave you guys too it then."

"Leave us to what?"

"I don't wanna know." I said as I closed the front door behind me.

**(1)-**Sorry if I sound like Dr. Seuss :P

**A/N**: Again, i'm endlessly apologetic for the delay... but i'm going to update day after tomorrow if I can and i'm thinking if can be bothered to type it out ill give you the first chapter of the next story i'm going to write to ask what you guys think and tease you a little. I might release a one shot too…. Or I could just be lazy and read manga. Either way keep reviewing! I still have plushies left if anyone wants them :P


	9. If You're Not The One

**A/N: **Gah, again, MASSIVE apologies for taking so long to update... I've been having one big massive emo mood lately and I knew it would reflect in my writing in a way that would make you all hate me so I have been delaying it as long as possible. Then when I finally get out of my emo mood, my keyboard breaks -sigh- I hate life sometimes

**This is an edited version of this chapter btw, it is kinda necessary to re-read it **

**Song: **If you're not the one - Daniel Bedingfield

**Sasuke POV**

"WHAT?" I exclaimed slamming my hands on the desk in front of me. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm completely serious Sasuke." Tsunade told me. "You and Sai need to set aside your differences and learn to work together. Its a fairly simple mission, you seem to be remarkably stronger than when you left and Sai is a member of ANBU, so even if you do encounter any minor trouble the two of you should be more than adequate."

"But- No- You-We-"

"SASUKE!" She yelled rising to her feet. "I don't care how much you protest you are going and that's FINAL!" I folded my arms and settled for glaring at her. I could tell already I was fighting a losing battle. "Thank you, now, you guys leave in two days, I need you to accompany a young lady to the village of mist please."

I sighed and walked out of her office. I wasn't impressed with this arrangement in the slightest. I could hardly handle being around him for the duration of training and at least then I had other people to amuse myself with. Now I had to go all the way to mist, first with just some girl as company and then come back with only him. "How troublesome." I muttered.

"Stolen Shika's catch phrase huh?"

I turned to face Ino walking toward me. "Hi Ino."

"How are you Sasuke?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Living, how are you?"

She smiled. "Just fine! Some cute guy just asked me out, we are having dinner tonight. Well, he has nothing on you of course, but I decided to give up on you when I found out you... well bat for the other side. Then again,if anyone could turn a guy straight it would be me." she added.

I rolled my eyes in mild amusement. "You keep telling yourself that Ino."

"So how is this whole Naruto thing working out for you?"

"Its been three days since I kissed him and we haven't spoken since."

She rolled her eyes affectionately and rested her head on my shoulder. "You are still really in love with him aren't you?"

I slipped my arm around her waist as we continued our walk down the street. "Always."

**Naruto POV**

I effortlessly threw another kunai at the target before falling to the ground in boredom. I lay down and looked to the clouds trying to ignore the near blinding rays of sunlight hitting my face. "That one looks like a rabbit." I murmured. "And that one looks like a top hat."

"Taken up dear Shikamaru's habit have we?"**(1)** I Looked to the side and saw Kankuro coming to lie next to me. "It's all he ever does."

"Not quite." I said smirking, tempted to say 'He does your sister' but deciding it might not be appropriate.**(2)**

"That one looks like a teapot." he said pointing.

"No way! That's the one I was saying looked like a rabbit!"

"A rabbit? Are you shitting me?" he asked in disbelief. "It is so a teapot!"

"How is that a teapot? It-" I sighed. "Agree to disagree?"

"Fine." We sat in silence for a moment. "That one looks like a bunch of grapes." he said.

"No way, it is so-"

"Agree to disagree?"

We turned to each other and laughed. I smirked and looked back to the sky, keeping one eye watching him to gauge his reaction. "That one looks like Kiba."

A gentle smile passed his lips. "Yeah I guess I can see that."

I shifted my entire attention to finding anything that vaguely resembled Kiba. I sighed in defeat after failing in my attempts. "So how much longer are you in town?"

His smile dropped and his expression turned serious. "Tomorrow morning."

"You don't seem too impressed." I noted.

He shrugged. "We like coming here. Temari gets to see Shika,Gaara gets some time out of the village and I get to see-" he cut himself off. "I get to see all of you."

I laughed. "Anyone in particular?"

He glared at me. "Why do you all think there is something going on with me and Kiba!" He exclaimed.

I threw my hands up defensively. "I never mentioned Kiba! You were just jumping to conclusions."

He opened his mouth to disagree but closed it again and folded his arms causing me to laugh again. "Shut up you, it's become an instinctive reaction."

"Sure, sure." I sighed and continued smiling. I couldn't see why they wouldn't admit there was something there. We could all see it and had reassured them how supportive we would be yet they still denied it. "That one looks like a seahorse."

He tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Really, i'd personally say a T-Rex." We looked at each other and started laughing.

**Sasuke POV**

Somehow, Ino had coaxed me into coming to her place with Sakura to pick what she was wearing tonight. She claimed 'everyone could use a gay friends help with fashion' and 'why did I think queer eye was invented for?'**(3)** After seeing the unimpressed look on my face she laughed and assured me it was a compliment. So, I found myself sitting on Ino's bed next to Sakura commenting on each outfit she came out in.

"Too dressy, this is a first date." I said shooing her and her glittery black cocktail dress out. I turned to Sakura. "Why are you girls so hung up on what you wear anyway? Most guys don't really care."

Sakura smiled. "If you are a girl in a future life you might understand."

Ino came out again, this time wearing a short tight red dress. I snorted. "Hi, how much?" She sneered at me and returned to her walk-in-wardrobe and slammed the door causing Sakura and I to wince. "I like red on you though!"

"Really?" she yelled through the door. "In that case..." I listened to the distinct sound of drawers opening and closing and her rummaging through coat-hangers. "hmmm... HERE IT IS!...oh wait... here it isn't..." After an extended period of time which was so long I was getting worried she emerged in a short-ish black skirt and a blood red backless halter top. I smiled when Sakura gasped. "It's still quite dressy, but it'll pass. You look gorgeous."

She squealed in triumph. "Really?" I nodded and she jumped around excitedly. Her doorbell rang and she looked at her watch and screamed in terror. "Fuck, thats him and I haven't done my hair! Or picked my shoes! Or-"

"It's ok, ill help you out." Sakura said calmly. "Sasuke, distract him."

I trudged downstairs and pulled the door open. "Naruto?"

"Sasuke?"

"Wait, YOU are Sakura's date?" I asked anger bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

"What? No! I just came to return Loveless!" he said holding out the new volume of the manga. "Why are you here?"

"Helping her pick out an outfit for a date tonight."

"You're going on a date with Ino tonight?"

"NO!" I slapped my head in frustration. "So, we figured out you aren't Ino's date, so who is?"

We both turned around when a guy that looked about our age coughed quietly. He had turquoise blue hair, dark blue eyes and was wearing all black. "Umm... is this Ino's house? I'm Tamaki." he asked adjusting the bunch of lilies he was holding.

Naruto and I looked at each other and started laughing, Naruto quite hysterically. Only a moment later I stopped and ushered Tamaki in and gestured for Naruto who was gasping for breath to follow. "Honestly Naruto, it wasn't that funny."

"Sorry, I just realised how stupid it was to suggest you would go on a date with Ino."

Naruto and I led Tamika to the living room where he sat awkwardly in a recliner and Naruto collapsed onto the lounge. I leaned on the headrest behind the blonde. 'Sorry she is running a bit behind schedule she will be downstairs in a moment."

"Thats fine." he said fiddling with the lilies nervously once more.

"This guys cute." Naruto said turning to me. "Ino has good taste, I mean then again, we already knew that, I mean she spent years chasing after you and-" Blushing upon realising exactly what he had been saying Naruto turned away. I raised my eyebrows but was saved from answering by Ino practically flying down the stairs.

"I will never understand how you girls move so fast in those things." I said gesturing at the black heels she was wearing.

"Practice." she said flipping her hair off her face. She smiled confidently at the blushing boy on the lounge. "Ready to go?"

"Well, why wouldn't he be? If I was straight and you were showing that much cleavage I would go anywhere with you without thinking twice(4)." Naruto said casually.

She glanced down at the V-neck of her top and shrugged. "If you got it, flaunt it. Anyway, lets leave these dorks and get going Tamaki. Actually, why are you here Naruto?"

"Loveless." he said holing it up.

"Ah, thanks just leave it on the table. Right, now all of you piss off so we can leave."

We were moved out into the doorway where we stood awkwardly. Sakura clapped her hands together. "Well, its getting late, come over my place for dinner, just like old times."

I shrugged, "Yeah i'm in."

"Me too."

"Sweet, come on."

**Naruto POV**

We walked there in near silence. Sakura and Sasuke shared the odd comment about Ino's different outfits, but I remained out of the conversation.

"You are quiet today Naruto." Sakura said as she put her keys into the lock on her door.

"Yeah you aren't yourself today, I noticed the improvement immediately." Sasuke said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Ha. Ha." I said dryly. "You think you are so funny, don't you?"

"Aww, i'm sorry, you know I love you." he said turning to me.

I looked away and Sakura hit him around the head. "Ah, fuck that hurts! Any wonder he was always complaining when you hit him."

"That was nothing." she said cracking her knuckles. "Now stop being a prick."

"What the hell? I was being nice." Sasuke folded his arms and pouted as they walked into Sakura's.

"SAKURA, IS THAT YOU?"

"YES MUM! SASUKE AND NARUTO ARE HERE FOR DINNER."

"OKAY THATS FINE, I'LL BE ABOUT 10 MINUTES!"

"Why does your mum always yell?" Sasuke asked.

She shrugged. "Dunno, come on lets go to my room."

We walked in and Sasuke sat on her bed and she fell with her head in his lap. I lowered myself into the chair by her desk and faced the pair. "God, I'm tired." Sakura said undoing her hitai-ate and throwing it on her desk where it landed with a metallic clang.

"Me too, I haven't been sleeping well of late." Sasuke said running his fingers through her hair. "Since when do you read Loveless Naruto?"

I snapped to attention at the sound of my name. "Huh? Oh, awhile, Sakura got me hooked on it, why?"

"Oh, no reason, I just wanted to know. I wouldn't have thought you would like it. Still, its cool, you can borrow them off me anytime."

"Wait, you read it?"

"Love it." he said with a smile.

"OW!" Sakura said jerking hr head up and grabbing her her scalp. "God, be careful Sasuke."

"I'm sorry, how was I to know there was one mother of a knot in your hair?"

"SAKURA!"

"GAH!" Sasuke said clutching his ears. "Again, with the yelling."

"SAKURA! COME HELP ME FOR A MINUTE!"

"YES MOTHER!" She sighed. "Wait here a sec will you?" She said as she ran out to help her mum.

We sat in silence for a while before I took a deep breath and clear up any confusion I may have caused. "Look Sasuke, about what I said earlier-"

"Don't worry about it." He cut me of. "I mean, we were dating so inevitably you are attracted to some aspect of me, be it looks or personality. It was a natural and valid statement which has no reflection on how you actually feel about me." He said, voice dripping disappointment.

"Guys, dinner!" Sakura called out.

"I don't want to let go of you, but its hard when you aren't giving me any reason to hold on." he said with a defeated look in his eyes as he walked to the door.

**Sasuke POV**

"Ugh, kill me now." I said covering my face with my hands and lying on Sakura's floor.

Sakura was facing me and attempting to have some kind of D&M "talk about all my feelings" discussion". I was doing my best to avoid it.

"Come on Sasuke, it's no good to keep things bottled up like this, you can tell me anything, I promise I won't make fun of you, and I certainly won't judge!"

I sighed. Dealing with her was impossible to say in the least. "Look, its not that big of a deal, i'm going home."

**Naruto POV**

I paced back and forth in my bedroom. I glanced over at Sai who was sleeping peacefully in bed. I climbed out the window and then jumped onto the roof landing silently. I kept replaying Sasuke's statement in my head. I didn't know how to feel at all. I was so ambivalent when it came to Sasuke. Part of me hated him and refused to forgive him and the other part was still in love with him.

The wind picked up and I shivered as the temperature dropped and the icy air rose goosebumps on my skin.

I climbed back inside and lay next to Sai keeping about a foot between us. "I wish I knew what to do about all of this, I want to be with him, but I still love you." I sighed and shook my head. "Sweet dreams baby." I shuffled a it closer. "I'm sorry i'm such a bastard."

**Sai POV**

When I was sure he was asleep I gently peeled my eyes open and wiggled closer to him and draped my arm over his waist. I kissed his forehead and blew a few strands of hair off his face. "You're not a bastard, I mean... you still love me and that means a lot to me already. Its natural for you to still want Sasuke... I mean regardless of how you felt about him you spent most of your life with him." I sighed and ran my finger down his cheek. "I still wish you would get over him."

**Naruto POV**

I hugged Gaara. "See ya buddy."

He pushed me off him. "Look Naruto, what are you going to do about this little predicament of yours?" I winced and he sighed. "I thought so. Listen, go stay with someone who isn't going to influence you at all. The, I want you to not talk to either of them until you decide what you want to do. The sooner you sit down and pick one of them, the sooner you can get back to your life with whoever you pick and the other can start to move on." he awkwardly leaned forward and hugged me, patting my back lightly. "i'm sure you've heard it already but whatever decision you make we will all be happy for you."

I nodded and squeezed him tightly before letting go. "Thanks, I think I will do that actually, you are right, the sooner I do something the easier it will be for everyone."

"Later gorgeous, you will be fine." Akira said jumping as she hugged Sasuke and wrapping her arms and legs around him. A flicker of jealousy flashed across Gaara's eyes when she kissed his forehead but vanished when she slid off him and came to his side and entwined her fingers with his. "Ready to go baby?"

He nodded and was joined by his siblings. I couldn't help but noticed the sour look on Kiba's face as Kankuro waved to him. I raised my hand in a two fingered salute "Catch you soon, have a safe trip."

They nodded and walked off, their leaving party standing awkwardly in the gates. Ino, who was hand in hand with Tamaki dragged Sasuke away, aided by Sakura and Lee. Shikamaru left in a depressive manner saying he was going to watch clouds, accompanied by Chouji who claimed he had chips. A pouting Kiba stormed off and muttered angrily that he was going to train whilst Shino, Hinata, Neji and Ten Ten went to go get something to eat. I fiddled with my fingers nervously and Sai looked at me questioningly. "What's got you all wound up?"

"Uh... listen." I took a deep breath. "I'm... i'm going to be out of the house for a few days.. i'm a bit mixed up at the moment and I need to sort everything out... I think it would be best if I was alone."

"Well, i'm leaving for a mission tomorrow morning so can you wait until then and stay at home?"

"Yeah, I guess, you didn't tell me about this mission."

"Its nothing, but yeah, I have to accompany this girl home so I will be gone a few days cause she lives in mist ok?"

I sighed. "Thats fine, when you leaving?" I asked

"Tomorrow morning." he replied.

"So soon?"

"Yeah, sorry didn't tell you sooner." he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I kinda had stuff on my mind."

I laughed bitterly as an image of Sasuke flashed through my mind. "Well that makes two of us."

(1)-recurring theme huh?

(2)...yes definitely not appropriate

(3) I wish I had a gay friend (haha, I have a bi friend now!)

(4) Oh my god I cant believe I said that...


	10. I Miss You

_A/N: gah, -dies- sorry this took so long, I don't really have an excuse._

_Song: I miss you – Darren Hayes_

**Sasuke POV**

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the others to arrive. We had arranged in the two minutes we spoke that Sai would go and collect the girl who I had found out was named Rukia before we left.

I looked down at my watch, 6:53. He was eight minutes late. That little bastard, of course he was going to be late. I could've killed him. It might've only been 8 minutes but I didn't want to wait a second for him.

Another 3 minutes passed and just as I was considering going to find him so we could get this fucking charade over with, he walked up with the girl in tow. Apparently there wasn't anything special about her, she just had an overly paranoid dad. As far as I was concerned, some 15 year old girl could make the trip herself... Well, it was a long way I guess, but thats hardly the point.

"Uchiha." Sai said stopping about three feet away from me. "This is Rukia, Rukia, this is Sasuke. The two of us will be accompanying you these next few days. Don't worry, you are in safe hands."

She smirked. "And cute hands."

"Don't swing that way." I said, turning away. "And neither does he, now lets go, its still early, we can get a good chunk out of the journey.

She looked slightly crest-fallen and began running up to walk next to me. "So whats life like being a ninja?"

I frowned at her and turned away. "What were you in Konoha for?"

She rolled her eyes at my lack of response. "Well, I was visiting a friend, its the first time my dad has let me come on my own."

"Yet he is still asking us to accompany you home?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes well, an attractive young girl like myself, anyone could try and do something to me."

I snorted disbelievingly. "Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that."

**Naruto POV**

I paced back and forth my bedroom. This shouldn't be that hard. I clicked my tongue thoughtfully. On one hand I had Sai, who I had been with for two years. He was always sweet, we hardly ever fought and he was always faithful. I suppose I loved him.

Then there was Sasuke. It wasn't really uncommon for him to be a bastard... we were always fighting over something and he kissed Gaara that time. But, I knew I loved him.

My thoughts were cut off when there was a knock at the door. I walked over and pulled it open and looked out to see Neji standing there. "Hey Neji, what can I do for you?"

"May I come in?" he asked.

I stood to the side and ushered him in. "Of course, why do you always have to be so polite for anyway?"

"I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes and led him through the house. "What can I do you for?"

He leaned against the wall and eyed me carefully. "How are you Naruto?"

I smiled weakly. "Living, how are you?"

He shrugged. "Same, listen, are you interested in training for a while?" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I deserved a break. I had been fucking with my thoughts for ages, and this would help me clear my head a little. "Sure thing Neji"

**Sasuke POV**

"We can set up camp here for the night." Sai stopped in a small clearing and turned to smile at Rukia. "We traveled quite far today, you must be tired. We should go to sleep once we have eaten because we have an early start tomorrow."

She smiled warmly at him. "Sounds great, Sasuke, you should take a leaf out of his book and be more polite to people."

I narrowed my eyes at Sai who smirked at me. "She's right Uchiha, be nice."

I continued to glare at him, definitely not in the mood for his crap. "Back off, lets just get something to eat so we can go to bed."

I spent the next hour or so sitting by the fire, ignoring the conversation of the other two. When Rukia finally retired to her tent I offered to take the first night watch. Sai shrugged and walked into the other tent.

I picked up my favorite kunai and began mindlessly sharpening it. I had a katana now but I knew I would always harbor a soft spot for the throwing knives. I ran my finger gently over the blade, satisfied when a thin line of blood split on my skin. I nodded approvingly, wiping the blood off the blade onto my shirt and laying down on the grass in our clearing and staring up at the sky.

I had always found myself infinitely impressed at the idea of space. On one hand it seemed never ending, but on the other, I knew nothing could keep going, no beginning, no end. But at the same time there couldn't be an end of time and space right? There would still have to be something there.

I shook my head sharply. I could practically feel my brain melting. I sat up bringing my knees to my chest and I wrapped my arms around them. So much was going on in my head lately. Most of all it was this Naruto thing. One one hand it seemed he wanted me back and felt guilty about being with Sai, but on the other hand he was so un-responsive in my advances. I pushed him from my mind, Thinking about him want going to do me any good. I lent back on my elbows and sighed. "I love you naruto."

**Naruto POV**

I sneezed violently, waking myself up. I looked at my clock and found it was only 11 pm. As I contemplated why I had gone to sleep so early, it also crossed my mind that someone must be talking about me, and judging by the severity of my sneeze, it was something significant.

I rolled over, entwining myself in the blankets more. It was really quite a warm night considering how close to winter it was but I still found myself wanting the blankets. I guess I was lonely and they provided something of a comfort to me.

I smirked in spite of myself when it occurred to me how much Sasuke and Sai were probably at each others throats. Neji had informed me whilst I had been training with him that Tsunade had insisted they do the mission together so they could "learn to work as a team". It was kind of cruel I suppose, she knew how much they hated each other, but she always got some kind of sadistic pleasure out of these things.

I sighed, knowing that it was going to be troublesome to say in the least to try and get back to sleep. I don't know why I bother sometimes. Even when I do manage to sleep, I would always find myself waking at frequent intervals, unable to sleep soundly through the night.

I stretched out on the queen bed that I had all to myself. Eventually, I realised that my attempts were futile, and pulled myself out of bed and got into a long black coat. When I couldn't sleep, I always found that going for a walk helped.

**Sai POV**

I came out to relieve Sasuke of watch duty, he didn't say anything and neither did I. If I can avoid it I generally try and avoid discussion with my boyfriends ex who has made his intentions perfectly clear. So, given that, I felt that it wasn't even worth pretending I cared about whether he was alive or dead.

That said though, I suppose I don't really want him to die. I wish there could be some happy medium, and I could live in a world where he and Naruto were just friends and not interested in anything more, that he didn't look twice at any other guy. Its not that I didn't want him to know Sasuke. Despite the crap the Uchiha gave him, he seemed to really care about him. I just wanted him to decide that he no longer cared about Sasuke in more than a friend, or a rival way and that I was good enough for him.

So, I suppose it would seem logical for me to want him to just... well disappear. But when I imagine Naruto having to deal with him losing Sasuke all over again, then I cant handle it. If living with jealousy every day meant that it kept Naruto happy, then I guess I could live with that. I didn't have control over every aspect of his life and it was about time I came to accept that.

I sat on the grass and watched as the fire burnt out, eventually leaving me in darkness. There was sunlight peeking through the trees, but I decided I could leave the other two to sleep. I glanced over at Sasuke's tent and sighed. It killed me that I knew, no matter how much I loved naruto, no matter how much I gave to him, that I would always come second best to the Uchiha.

And he didn't even know it.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_A/N: Its kinda short, but I need to ease myself back into it. I know you probably hate me for taking forever, but maybe you can forgive me and review ne?_


	11. The Kill

**A/N:**_ Yo. Is back from camp. Enjoy._

_Oh and there is a few day time skip, ok?_

_The Kill - 30 Seconds to Mars_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Naruto POV**

As I stirred awake, I noticed in my state of semi-consciousness that the sun was rising. I tried to will the curtains to close themselves, but as previously anticipated, it didn't work. Giving up, I pulled myself out of bed, shuffling my feet into my slippers before walking into the kitchen. I began to boil some water before rummaging through the cupboard for some ramen.

I glanced over at the clock and groaned. 6:03 was WAY too early to be waking up.

Pouring the water in its cup, I sat on the bench, waiting the three minutes I was supposed to leave it. I finally hopped down, grabbing some chopsticks and walking over to the table. I half heartedly pushed them around, totally unmotivated about eating them. Deciding I really couldn't be fucked right now, I pushed my chair out and neandered into my room and clumsily got dressed before I walked out into the living room and turned on the TV. Rage was on and I left it on in the background as I got a book off the coffee table. I noticed it was one of Sai's art books and put it back down, deciding I would be polite and not look through it. I let out a deep breath and fell more comfortably on the couch. There was some slut prancing about in next to no clothes on screen and I sighed and turned the TV off.(1)

It was official. I had nothing to do.

**Sasuke POV**

I looked up at the sky, guessing we still had about 6 hours of sunlight. It was more than possible to get to mist in that time. We had been really fast and if we increased our pace just slightly, we could get her home before night fell.

"So I think we should get you home by the end of today Rukia." Sai said, with the most insincere of smiles.

She returned it, obviously oblivious that the expression bore no meaning to him. I just continued walking, hoping to god that we didn't have to spend another night with the girl. i suppose she was nice enough. I just found myself very easily irritated by her. So, I just chose to ignore her most of the time.

"Sasuke, are you even listening to me?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes, that sounds fun."

"I know! So anyway-"

I stopped listening again. Most of her stories ended in a drunken hospital visit and it started to make sense as to why her father was so careful with her.

**Naruto POV**

Iruka looked down at his watch. "Its getting kinda late Naruto, I think I should probably get going, Kakashi will be expecting me home cause he finished a mission and he will be back by now."

I smiled at my old teacher. "Well, I best let you get back to your lover then." I said with a wink.

Iruka blushed and nodded. He was nearly twice my age and less forthcoming about relationships than I was. Shaking my head, I waved to him as he got out of his seat and began to walk home. "Anything else for you tonight Naruto?"

I looked down into my bowl of ramen, carefully contemplating if I could finish another. "Nah, I've had enough for tonight, i'll come back another time old man."

He nodded before walking back to his daughter in the kitchen. Deciding against eating the last of my noodles I got up, to start going back home. I shoved my hands deep in my pockets, and lowered my head as I went down the street.

The guys should be arriving at mist about now. Meaning, if they could be bothered they should be back in the next three days.(2)

I was kicking a small rock along as I walked. I missed them. Both of them. Even though Sasuke had only been back for a couple of months, I had gotten so used to just having him as a part of my daily life. Most days, regardless of whether or not we were training, it seemed that I inevitably still saw him somehow, and, I was always happy to.. I kept telling myself that it was just because we were friends, but now that I was being forced to evaluate my relationships and what they meant to me, I wonder if thats really what my motives were.

When I thought about it, I still truly loved Sasuke, sometimes more than Sai. As fucked up as it was, there were nights when I woke up, wishing that it Sasuke who was lying next to me, not Sai.

**Sasuke POV**

"We should be there tomorrow." I said, breaking the three hour silence we had been running in. Both of us were keen to finally get home away from the awkwardness of having to spend time alone with your rival. I don't think I would mind the guy so much if he wasn't dating _my_ Naruto.

"Yeah, we will have to stop soon for the night, I think-" His sentence was cut off as a kunai flew by his head. "Fuck, how the hell did I not notice people." he spat, twisting to face the direction the weapon was thrown from and drawing his katana. "Sasuke, you stand back to back with me so no one jumps out at us from behind."

I was quick to take my position, also pulling out my katana. My eyes darted around as I tried to identify the chakra. It was familiar, but I couldn't quite pin point where I knew it from.

Six Ninja jumped onto the branches around us, looking down. "Shit." I muttered.

"You know these fuckers?" Sai asked, blame tainting his every word.

"Look at the hitai-ate moron, they are sound nin. What the hell do you want?"

"Aw, thats no way to be Uchiha-san, we were sent by Orochimaru-sama." I mentally hit myself on the head before they continued. "He requested we come and bring you back to Otogakure."

"Well, you can tell _Orochimaru_-_sama_." I said, disrespect dripping from his name. "That I am not coming back and he can find someone else to be his bitch."

Sai snorted. "That wasn't intelligent."

The one that was facing me sighed. "Well, if you aren't coming willingly we will have to take you by force."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." I muttered, as all six disappeared from sight, only to reappear mere feet away. I brought my katana up, guarding my chest, having it hit by three kunai and a katana, that seemed much larger than mine. I pushed them off, turning so that I could swing it at them, managing to slice one of them deeply across the arm. He gasped in pain as blood began to gush from the wound

He dropped to the ground, applying pressure to it to try and slow the flow of red liquid that was pouring from his skin.

One that had been focusing on Sai came to join the three that were determined to have me unconscious and drag me back to the sound village. I quickly glanced over and saw Sai as he slit the throat of the clearly inferior ninja. He turned to face me, rushing over, and yelling my name, as a flash of shined metal flew towards me. I didn't have time to block the attack, but Sai jumped over and held up his sword, and I watched as the opponents slid along the blade, before piercing through Sai's chest.

There was a still moment of shock as the katana was pulled out of him, before his body fell limp to the ground. Suddenly, fury flooded my body and I swung my sword, slashing across the three with kunai, who called out in pain and turned to the other who nodded, and turned to retreat, leaving the two we had attacked who were now unconscious.

I dropped to the ground lifting him so he was laying on my lap, rather than on the ground. Tears of pain were running down his face along his cheeks. I placed a hand on his chest to try and stop the flow of blood, but the fact it was seeping through his back onto my pants told me my attempts were in vain. He coughed violently and blood flew from his lips and splattered across my cheek.

"I...I...I... I hate you." Sai said, struggling to get out of my arms, but to no avail.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I...I hate you for... for what you did to Naruto. I hate you because... because no matter how hard I tried, I could never get him to love me... to love me the way he loved you." He coughed again, less severely this time, and some blood trickled from his mouth down to his chin. "Do you know, that every night I was with him he dreamed about you? He... he woke up, calling out your name in desperation because he could never escape the thought of you, even when he slept. Every night he cried himself back to sleep whilst I held him, and every fucking night, he would ask why you left him. But... but the day you came back he stopped, he slept... he slept peacefully and-"

I stared down at the dying man in my arms. "Sai, we have to get you to a hospit-"

"Don't bother, i'm going to die anyway." he spat bitterly." He winced and I noticed about then, just how shallow his breathing was. "Just... just tell Naruto... tell him I said "thank you for teaching me to feel, for teaching me to love."

"Of course," I whispered as I watched the life fade from his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) Not sure if you know, but rage is like, this music program. Not sure if its Australian or whatever, but you deal yeah?

(2) I had to ask around but most people said about 5 days to get to mist with a random so I thought it could be three using ninja speed, but if you think i'm wrong... well, suck it up. Creative license... or...something.

**A/N**: _...well, i'm in an angsty mood, that influenced my writing. Review, please. I need someone to cheer me up._

_Sorry about the whole Sai thing too. I was going to use Time of dying by Three days grace, but that would ruin the surprise_

_Oh and sorry about the time skips and shittiness of the fight scene. Just, nothing happens in the gaps and... well I just suck at writing violence. Using it i'm ok, but I cant write it, so sorry, yeah?_


	12. Keep The Lies Up

**A/N: **_Shit man, how is that for a... 6 month Delay TT_

_My apologies._

_I am writing now, because I was prompted by one dear dear reviewer who I love muchly requesting an update in a review filled with many nice compliments... and cupcakes _

_So Light Apparition, I thank you endlessly for inspiring me._

_Alright, you might wanna refresh on last chapter, but its kinda hard to forget ne? _

**Sasuke POV**

The sun that was shining down on me seemed almost mocking.

The looks the people of Konoha were sending me sent shivers down my spine with everyone I passed. No one offered to help me, I think they knew that I wasn't going to accept it. I clutched Sai's body closer to my chest and took a deep shuddering breath.

My arms were killing me, and felt as though they were about to fall off, but I kept walking, just as I had all night.

His head tilted into my chest and I bit my lip, scared to death of seeing Naruto's reaction.

**Naruto POV**

I threw my tennis ball up and caught it on it's way back down. I was nervously anticipating the moment when Sasuke and Sai returned. By now I had made my decision, and I needed them to get back so I could get it over with. I needed something to take my mind off it, and the Hokage's office was where I ended up. "Ne, Tsunade, when the hell are Sasuke and Sai coming back? I mean, It's been over a week, surely they should be back by now? Maybe I should go look for them, one of them has probably killed the other by now."

"That's bad luck brat, don't say such stupid things."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Bloody hell, calm down, it's just a joke... mind you, I would hardly be surprised."

She glared at me before returning to her paperwork. "Hey Tsunade-"

"Do you not have friends you could be bugging?"

He sighed. "They are all sick of me bugging them. So now I am reduced to bugging you."

"Well, I am Hokage, and if I say go away, you are going to have-" her sentence dropped along with her jaw, eyes widening in disbelief.

"Oi, Tsunade, what-?" I turned around to see what had gotten her all tongue tied, and felt my heart skip a beat. My hands started shaking and I moved against the back wall. "What the FUCK did you do to him Sasuke?" I screeched, knowing that Sasuke couldn't possibly have bought himself to do something like that, but needing someone to blame.

He bit his lip and tears welled in his eyes, fingers white because his grip on Sai was so tight and in that moment I forgot how to breathe. I stayed, pressed against the wall, before slamming my eyes shut, unable to look at the sight before me for a second longer.

Sai, my Sai, in Sasuke's arms, covered in blood. It wasn't happening, it wasn't possible. Eyes still firmly held shut, I slid down the wall, burying my face in my hands and trying to distract myself, and get some air into my lungs. Ignoring the stabbing pain in my chest, I took a deep breath and let it out again. I took another one, quicker than the last, again and again until I was practically hyperventilating. Sai couldn't be dead, it didn't work like that, he couldn't just... leave me like that.

**Sasuke POV**

I always thought that there was no pain I could feel that would hurt more than the day Naruto told me upon my return he was with Sai. But seeing him, like this, and knowing there was nothing I could say to him that would make him feel better in the slightest crushed me and broke my heart to a point I would have previously not believe possible.

Tsunade motioned me over and I made my way past her and to Naruto, before sitting down in front of him.

He opened his eyes a crack, and gave a startled cry when he was so abruptly confronted with the body of his dead lover. "Sai... baby... baby please wake up." he begged, tears freely flowing from his eyes. He reached forward and touched his face, ripping his hand away in fright when his skin was ice cold. "No... no please, don't do this to me." he whimpered, falling on Sai and crying. I pulled him closer and wrapped my arm around him as he clutched at Sai's body, sobbing hysterically. I don't know how long we sat there, I think it could have easily been an hour, but I didn't move. I stayed with Sai in my lap, and Naruto leaning on him, gasping for breath as he cried.

At long last, he sat up, and looked at me through puffy red eyes, without blinking and expression more serious than I have ever seen. "What happened?" he asked, voice void of all emotion, as though he were speaking of something no more important than the weather.

"We were attacked." I said quietly, deciding the details could be left for a more appropriate time. "He... He tried to stop one that was going to hit me and... he... he didn't block fast enough, and... the katana pierced right through his chest. There... There was nothing I could do, I wanted to help him...I tried. So hard. But..." Naruto put a finger to my lips, silencing me.

"I know." he said simply before he hugged my through Sai as he started crying again. I cradled the blonde in my arms, stroking his hair with one hand, the other still wrapped firmly around Sai.

"We can have a funeral tomorrow. I'll get to organising it." Tsunade said somberly before quickly skirting out of the room.

**Naruto POV**

"Sai was a priceless citizen of Konoha. He was a friend, a lover and he dedicated his life to defending our village. He will be sorely missed by all, but not as much as those close to him. Naruto, are you ready to take over?"

I nodded to her, and took her place on the small stage that was elevating Sai's coffin. I smiled weakly at everyone and tried to ignore the blinding sun that was obscuring my vision.

"Many of you know, some may not, but Sai and I... we were lovers. We not long celebrated our 2 year anniversary..." I trailed off, but I looked to my friends... I looked to Sasuke, and their support filled me with confidence. "I loved him more than most things on this silly planet and to lose him almost killed me." I turned from the crowd and leant over Sai. I gently kissed his cold lips and placed his ANBU mask over his face. "You'll always be in all our hearts Sai... but particularly mine." I placed a rose on his chest, and brushed my fingers through his hair for the last time, before closing the coffin. There was a hesitant light applause from the crowd and I stepped down straight into the arms of my friends, only I could tell immediately it was Sasuke who chose to embrace me above everyone else, and seemingly they decided that was the best idea. I could hear Tsunade addressing everyone but Sasuke's arms wrapped protectively around me seemed to drown everyone and everything out. I felt his fingers running through my hair, nails gently sratching my scalp comfortingly as he clutched my tighter to him.

I entwined my fingers in his shirt and pressed against him even closer, breathing in his scent, and feeling myself instantly grow calmer. I could vaguely hear the group dispersing as they all returned to go back about their regular duties in life. Most were chatting cheerfully, obviously hardly affected by the funeral... losing Sai.

I felt an unfamiliar hand rest on my head, and I pulled away from Sasuke to see who it was. My eyes met a sight of 10... maybe 15 ANBU members, all in uniform including the mask standing in a circle around me and Sasuke. It seemed that everyone else had chose to leave us. The one who had initiated contact between us, slowly removed his mask, and looked at me through light brown hair. "We were devastated by the loss of Sai. We know that know words aren't going to help, but we wish to offer you our deepest sympathies. Sai always spoke so highly of you... it was obvious how true and pure his feelings for you were... he... he really loved you Naruto."

**Sasuke POV**

Naruto sniffed very audibly. "Thank... Thank you so much." he said, before he was overcome with emotion and burst into tears. The ANBU nodded at him and the front one replaced his mask, before they all disappeared.

I grabbed Naruto's hand and tugged him in the direction of a nearby forest. He wordlessly agreed by following after me and we walked in silence for a good 10 minutes.

Finally, finding a nice shady spot, I sat him down on the grass, before sitting in front of his, and carefully avoiding eye contact. "Ummm. I..."

"Sasuke, it's ok. I... I know that you would have done everything you could-"

"Oh, no no no, that's not it. I mean... errr. Well. Before. Well, back when we were attacked. Um. Sai... he wanted me to tell you something."

Naruto's head snapped up and in that moment, I had his entire attention. "He..." I took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare myself for the reaction Naruto was about to have. "He told me to tell you, to tell you thank you... thank you for teaching him to live... and how to love."

Naruto bit his lip and looked anywhere but at me. He drew his knees up to his chest, and guilt seemed to be flooding his face. But... why on earth would he be feeling guilty?

"I have to go." he spat out suddenly, springing to his feet and sprinting off in the other direction.

**Naruto POV**

I ran. I ran and ran and ran, and kept running until I collapsed on the ground and couldn't physically go for another step. I was on all fours, panting as I tried to regain my breath. "Fuck Sasuke." I spat out to myself. "You just have to make this so much harder for me, don't you?"

**A/N**_**:**__ hahaaaa._

_Well, there we go._

_There is another chapter still._

_There was going to be only one more._

_But I changed my mind._

_So, review and let me know how you think I'm doing._

_And if you do, i'll put the next chapter out real quick._

_But be happy, i'm posting this when I should be studying for two tests I have tomorrow._


	13. Own Little World

**A/N: **haha. _ok. Well, I decided how I want to finish._

_I am so upset that this is the last I am going to be writing this story._

_I looked back and it made me laugh just how bad some of it is, but I have some sentimental love for it and its really depressing that I have to let it go._

_Thank you so much to everyone that read. More so to everyone that alerted. More to everyone that favourited. And most of all, a HUGE thank you to everyone that reviewed. If it wasn't for your support, there is no way I would have finished._

_I'm going to stop babbling like a silly woman now and just get on with it :tear:_

**Sasuke POV**

I realised that once again, I was pacing back and forth across Sakura's bedroom and had to stop myself from laughing at my predictability. This time though, she looked as though she was about as nervous as I was.

Sai's funeral was two weeks ago. Naruto hadn't left his apartment. He said he needed some time to be alone and calm down. I think I had spent almost every moment with Sakura. We were swapping houses every few days, but she hadn't left my side. I'm not sure exactly what she was worried about, but she seemed to think it wasn't safe to leave me alone.

"Mother fucker." I spat out angrily, breaking our silence that had probably been going for half an hour. Sakura looked up at me in surprise at my harsh language, but refrained from comment. "Damn , stupid, idiot, fool should stop sulking in his apartment and get the fuck out and face the world in all its shittiness."

She blinked a few times, before shaking her head. "SASUKE!" She yelled. "For starters, don't swear like that in front of me. Secondly, cut him some fucking slack, he just had his boyfriend of like, two years die, you can't expect him to just get back to normal straight away."

"Pfft, don't tell me to watch my language and then swear at me missy."

She picked up her pillow and threw it at me, glaring. "I do what I want." she poked her tongue out and picked up a book off her bedside table and started flicking through it violently.

I rolled my eyes at her ridiculous antics, but ultimately left it alone and went back to my pacing. Fair enough that he could have some time for mourning and whatever, but he needed to hurry it up.

**Naruto POV**

So I knew I was a coward for sitting in my bedroom and refusing to see anyone. I also knew, as Ino had screamed through the door at me that "no real Hokage would sit on their bed feeling sorry for themselves when they had things that needed to be taken care of."

But I wasn't Hokage yet, was I?

So I stayed in my room, feeling sorry for myself. The problem was, that I was starting to run out of food, and I was probably getting a very bad Vitamin D deficiency, seeing as I hadn't seen the sun in so long.

I rocked back and forth on my mattress, before I stood up and walked over to the front door, determined that it was about time I went outside, and talked to people and took care of my life that I had pretty much abandoned.

And I really did intend on doing that.

But when I opened the door, and the glaring sunlight hit my face, and Kiba fell at my feet from where he had been sitting and sleeping with his back leaned against the door, I was overwhelmed by a desire to run back inside.

However, Kiba, rubbing his head and opened his eyes to look up at me prevented that from happening.

"HA!" He yelled, jumping up and grabbing onto me. "I told her, I TOLD Ino that sleeping outside your door would pay off eventually!"

I widened my eyes in surprise. "You have been sleeping outside my door?"

"Yep." he said, nodding proudly. "See, her plan of bang on the door and screech abuse didn't work so well, I knew that you were going to need to go get food eventually, so I have been sleeping here, waiting for it to happen."

"And... how long have you been doing that for?"

He thought carefully. "For the last eight days. Definitely worth it though, I showed that girl, and that's all that matters."

I nodded slowly in disbelief, before I had to grab onto the door frame when Kiba started dragging me through the door and taking me into the outside world.

"Oh no no no you don't" I told him firmly, pulling against him.

"Oh yes yes yes I do." he said cheerfully, pulling harder.

"Kiba! Please!" I pleaded.

In shock he let go of me and I fell in a heap on my mat. "I can't go and see everyone yet!"

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Whoever said I was taking you to see everyone?"

"Well, then where am I going?"

"To see Sasuke."

**Sasuke POV**

"Kiba, fuck, don't."

"Stop fucking squirming and be a real man for a minute."

"I AM A REAL MAN!"

"THEN START ACTING LIKE IT!"

"Thats Kiba and Naruto." Sakura muttered, hard to hear over the yelling that continued.

"No shit sherlock. Do you think I don't realise this?"

She rolled her eyes at me, and went to the door and pulled it open. Kiba and Naruto stood, still yelling, Naruto pulling against Kiba who appeared to have literally dragged him all the way here.

"A) you guys are lucky that we came here, we only did so an hour ago, B) Kiba is right, stop being such a fucking woman Naruto and C) I'm leaving, Kiba is coming, and Naruto, you are going to talk to Sasuke in the living room or i'll break your fucking arm."

Kiba grinned like a maniac and Naruto turned white as a ghost. "Have fun." he said, threading his fingers through Sakura's and skipping off.

Naruto peered through the door and noticed me sitting on the lounge and squeaked nervously. I had to resist the urge to laugh at his cuteness, and instead focused on keeping my expression as serious as possible. "Well, if I were you, I wouldn't still be standing there with the prospect of Sakura coming back to break your arm."

He quickly shuffled inside, closing the door behind him, before turning back to me, biting his quivering lip. "...Hi."

I rolled my eyes. "Naruto, I don't bite."

"You do too! Remember that time-" he broke off seeing the look on my face. "Right, really inappropriate time to reminisce sexual encounters." He walked over to me and sat down on the other side of the couch, legs bouncing up and down nervously. "I'm so sorry about this Sasuke. I never wanted to hurt you."

* * *

_**5 years later**_

**Sasuke POV**

I woke up, peeling my eyes open, and wishing, just as I did most mornings, that Naruto was laying beside me. I wrapped the sheets around me, the cold air biting at my skin. I didn't want to get up. I wished I could stay in bed forever.

Then I remembered that I was alone and the situation began to seem less appealing.

There was a knock at the door and I groaned audibly. Damned door. Needing to be answered.

I contemplated just leaving it, when the knocking got louder. "FUCK SASUKE, OPEN THE DOOR!"

I groaned again, and got up, stumbling to my front door and pulling it open. "I hate this, you have a key. If you are going to wake up early and leave me in bed by myself, then at least _bring_ your key so I don't have to be out of bed at an ungodly hour too."

"It's 9:30 Sasuke, It's hardly ungodly." Naruto said, pushing past me. "Besides, we have Ino and Tamaki's wedding at 11, and you need a shower and everything first."

"Uggh, what? When did I agree to this?"

"You didn't, but I will tell you now, if you don't come with me, then I will not sleep with you for a month."

**Naruto POV**

That one always worked on him. Bloody pervert.

"I hate you." he muttered, going to the bathroom and slamming the door. I laughed as I heard the shower start and went to get a drink from the kitchen.

I finished it quickly and put the cup in the dishwasher. I twiddled my thumbs for a moment, wondering what I could do. I already had Sasuke's and my clothes lying out, and since I had just been for a run, there wasn't any getting ready I could do until I had had a shower.

I looked to the bathroom, where I could head the shower running, and Sasuke grumbling to himself.

I smirked to myself. I did need a shower. I guess I could cheer him up at the same time.

Pulling my shirt off, I walked to the bathroom. "Hey Sasuke..."

**A/N: **_Ok, so i'm totally not satisfied with the ending. If I were more of a pervert, then I would write you a shower scene, but i'm not, and I don't think it is a good idea to go there.  
Well, it's over. I feel like crying. My little baby is all grown up now, going to face the big bad world without me. :cries:_

_Thanks again to everyone that supported this story. I love you guys so much. You should definitely review this last chapter, make me nice and happy._


End file.
